


Fire and Brimstone

by suspiciouslypansexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Author-san is very inconsistent unless she gets reviews, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Beta Omega Eren, Beware, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dark Character, Dark Erwin Smith, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dragon Rider Eren Yeager, Dragons, Extremely Dark, Gets really descriptive, Head Omega Armin, I cant believe that was an actual tag, Insane Eren Yeager, Is not finished, Levi honestly is his own tag, Like really badass, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Switch Armin Arlert, Tags Are Hard, The characters from Kuroko No Basuke will barely be here, Top Levi, True Mates, Ulti Alpha Levi, Were-Creatures, Will get Darker, Witches, at all, but if you want more, need a beta, ohhh i forgot, plz, will delete some tags, will get rated R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslypansexual/pseuds/suspiciouslypansexual
Summary: An adventure can occur spontaneously, without warning. It can come by shadows or by dawn. It can appear by will or in a form of a knight in armor. For Eren, it came on a pair of wings with silvery steel grey eyes and in a dungeon. DRAGON/MEDIEVAL AU.I may be bad at summaries but not at writing. Read and Review





	1. Meeting With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story long ago but since people rarely review I was unmotivated to write. So I thought I'd give this site a try and see how it goes. If you like this story then I suggest you review and contact me about or else I'll remain inactive. AND if you would like to beta read then PLEASEEEEEEEE contact me sis.

The scorching sun rose high in the sky, indicating that it was early noon. Sweat dripped down from the hard worker's brow, his chrome tourmaline colored eyes squinting in extreme awareness. The searing rays of the sun continued to vanquish his strength, yet he strived on. Ignoring the signs of fainting, he scrubbed the side of the last mare. The brown mare had been covered in grime and dirt, now he was spotless. Eren took the last cold bucket of water and splashed the mare until he was clean. Eren gave a huff of exhaustion and led the horse back inside the stable, legs quivering and drenched in sweat. With the shut of a door, Eren was finally done with his work.

He looked up towards the blue abyss that he held so much ardency for. A horde of riders passed over heading to the landing grounds. How he'd love to be up there albeit he was. The group of drake's amenably followed their rider's requisition. His admiration for riding was reached beyond the skies limit yet he could only reach heavens limit. Eren sought after more albeit for what he did not know. A loud roar broke his out of his daze, a horde of drake's -slightly bigger than the regular-soared over his head, signaling the kingdom of their arrival. The drakes were clad in onyx metal armor, which meant one thing. The skyriders were here. They were a specialized team-The Titans-only consisting of warchiefs, who worked personally with the king. Their missions were private and extremely dangerous. Those who weren't trained could lose their life.

Eren gave a huff and stumped his feet, childishly, creating dust. he couldn't prevent the actions that took place, a matter of fact it was his subordinate's fault. Such a pain, he huffed mentally.

" Lieutenant Jaeger," addressed a painstakingly bland voice from behind him. A soldier, he thought. He turned around, giving the cadet an empty stare. Bland eyes stared back. He was dressed in the regular cadet attire, only the bright emerald green emblem on his cloak showed his division. He was from the Military Police, ranked as Cadet.

"Cadet." Eren finally acknowledged after giving the recruit a proper once over.

"Your presence has been required in the palace, sir." the monotone voice was like sandpaper to Eren's ears."Please follow me."

"Is that all, Cadet," Eren asked voice stiff from heat. He needed to get inside soon or he was going to pass out.

"Yes, sir." the cadet saluted and turned around, fully expecting Eren to follow. Eren huffed once more wiping the sweat from his brow, before following the cadet on shaky legs.

The soldier led him through Sina not once looking back. Sina had an air of refinement that Eren was still trying to get used to. Ladies were draped in embellishments, plumages, and mantras. The merchants shouted from their stands ridiculously high pay for ridiculous artifacts, their stand filled with whatchamacallits and doodads. Well dressed men bellowed in gluttonous laughter, their round cheeks tinged red from intoxication, with their hands wrapped around their pudgy bellies. Eren gripped his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. The air here was dangerous. Eren couldn't explain it into proper words. He could feel whatever it was in the air and it wasn't a good feeling. It crept through his clothes and under his skin like vermin. He resisted the urge to shiver and settled for tapping his forefinger at his side.

"You can feel it too, huh," the soldier suddenly spoke, surprising Eren more than the lack of title which counted as disrespectful. Eren didn't mind.

"It's impossible not to." Eren left honorifics as well.

"You'll get used to it." the soldier turned and gave Eren a smile he'd rather not name. The rest of the trip was silent.

They soon arrived at castle known as 'Das große rote Schloss'(The Big Red Castle). The castle poised like a mistress against the rugged slope of the mountain. The Forest ensnared her by the foundation, eternally encasing her. Her luscious scarlet hair shone like pyrope in the morning star; It fell like curtain shrouding her to the very soul of her foundation. A diadem of wicked beryl-blue thorns crowned her head, digging tightly into her scalp. She truly was unearthly prepossessing. She looked down on the entire land with blatant derision and repugnance. She was sincerely iniquitous.

The soldier and Eren climbed the endless pearly white stairs until they finally came to the entrance. Eren ignored the two colossal statues of weeping angel and met face to face with two Swiney unexpressed guardians. They-soundlessly-moved aside pushing the doors open as they did. The soldier remained silent as he waltzed through with not even a word of appreciation. Eren followed ignoring the growing disquietude and the swell of the proverbial 'bugs' as soon as he crossed the threshold. He didn't let his eyes wander, only allowing them to follow the cadet in front of him. They didn't wander to the spacious halls that were adorned with garnish and lavish ornaments such as exalted paintings and furs of the rarest animals. They didn't wander to the chandeliers that sparkled like a thousand fireflies or Siberian tiger whose stare that was stuck in time. They didn't even wonder to the prince's feather or the white windflowers or the climbing Cecile Brunner ran only a few up the walls.

It was only a matter of time before he came face to face with the Emperor. The Emperor sat on a throne draped in a great lion's fur and a deep red robe made of silk across the seas. The scent of lavender, incense, and other delicacies stung Eren's nose like a bitch when he had gotten closer. The soldier bowed and turned to leave without another word. Guardians stood tall like statues from their guarding point from around the room. The Emperor was too busy drinking to his heart's content from a golden chalice-no doubt filled with wine-to notice Eren. His crown covered most of his receding hairline and his clothes-the more than likely cost more than Eren's cottage-were tight against his potbelly. Mistress of all ages encircled him from all sides all cooing and whispering praises and other sickly sweet tangy things. They fed him zickly leaves, sugar apples,purple plumberries, chocolate limes, and sweetened ivies. Maids stood off to the side waving thick leaves to keep him cool. Eren tried-he really did-but nothing could keep the irritation down. He cleared his throat, impatiently making the porky little man jump. He used his pudgy hands to wipe the crumbs off his even pudgier cheek. Eren could easily pass him up for a chipmunk but kept the thoughts to himself. He hurriedly pushed the tantalizing mistresses off not caring if they tripped and hurt themselves. Eren couldn't even will himself to sympathize. The Emperor fixed his crown before turning to face Eren fully, making his tummy jiggle more than what was considered normal.

" You've arrived," he stated flushed red. He looked like a cherry. Eren didn't allow himself once to ease up because of the Emperor obvious poor appearance. He wouldn't win the game that easily.

" Now can you tell me what you want, sire?" Eren inquired, not bothering to bow like the guard had.

" Vugar and atrocious behavior as always, I see, Lieutenant Jaeger" The Emperor gave a hearty laugh, merit filled his eyes. " If you weren't as talented as you are, I would've beheaded you a long time ago. "

"Yes, yes, now would you tell me why you would call me on such a beautiful day as this, sire?" Eren asked with just a smidge of wisecracking. He didn't want to test his limit.

I've assigned you a job in the dungeon. There you will be in charge of a drake."

"Is my punishment over, sire."Eren almost gagged at how desperate he sounded. He could see it in the Emperor's eyes.

"It is if you can train the drake that is in the dungeon." The Emperor chuckled mockingly.

"That sounds inexplicably facile, sire," Eren tilted his head while looking at the porky Emperor almost accusingly," What is the catch?"

" This drake is unlike any other we've seen. Aggressive, destructive, and ill-tempered. So far 308 of our men have died to try to even get near the drake. Not to forget, it's size is unlike any other we've seen. If we can train it and bend it to our will, we'll have quite an impregnable one man army." The Emperor looked extremely troubled. Eren could see the fight between the greed and honesty in the Emperor. He had always been a terribly predictable man when it came to Eren's experience.

" So you basically sending me to my death."

"The outcome is unpredictable, now Guardian Lewi will you please escort him to the Kerker(Dungeon), I wouldn't want him to run off in the middle of an obligation." The Emperor said simply and with a wave of a hand he was dismissed.

Greed won.

Without much delay, Eren and his new escort were out the castle and on there way to the Kerker. The Kerker was where quietus prowled in another man's uniform and resolution's face was worn with defeat. It was located in the Southern Forest of Sina where the citizens did care to visit.'Winterwald'(Winter Forest) was where trees grew so compressed together sunlight barely reached the floor and they reached so high the very tips were brushed with a star's dust. The condensed forest concealed the Kerker from the metropolis view, so the townspeople were ecstatically naive to their evildoing. Or maybe they weren't.

Eren kept quiet during his and the guardian's journey. His legs were still quite shaky from the day's work and if he was any less of a man, he would've collapsed. He took a shaky breath and tried to ignore the same feeling he had at the castle before entering the forest. It was at least a few hours before they came to a sizable defoliated center stood The Kerker, its' rotten smell seeping into the earth. Goosebumps traveled up Eren's arm but it wasn't from the afternoon chill or even the tenebrous sensation coming from the institution, it was something far more corrupted. Tremors run up and down Eren's body making it difficult to keep straight up, he let out another shaky sigh. Something was underneath them, or rather someone, whatever it was Eren didn't like blinking Hosenscheisser(coward) get yourself together. Eren straightened up, walking steadily into the institution.

"Keep that posture and you just might make it out alive." Lewi, the guardian, uttered. Eren nodded. It remained silent.

He was lead through the dark damp tunnel that seemed to head down, deep in the earth. Eren thanked goddess that he was equipped with his flame-retardant cloak. They came to a well-built holding cell. Eren's eyes drifted over the charred bars that held the beast in captivity. The claws of apprehension dragged over his tan skin cutting deep enough. The guardian had long gone, soundlessly and efficient. Eren, as well, soundlessly step into the large cell, only the charred bars keeping him from the beast that lurked inside.

The first thing he saw was hateful slitted eyes. They stared at him in conviction and acrimony. Eren felt his heart jumping in his chest and lungs dancing in his stomach. Cold sweat slipped down the corner of his brow, yet he commanded to keep impregnable facade. He'd attained one, through maturity, when handling an unstable drake. Albeit this drake wasn't just unstable, he was formidable. If Eren sought after an exhilarating existence, he was caught in a consummate standpoint. His eyes prevailed incandescently; Eren was gazing straight into the gates of Tophet.

The eyes continued until he heard some rustling and the eyes started to rise higher and higher. Then finally they stopped. Eren never felt such an atrociously dominate presence before. Judging by the height of the drake's eyes, he was 6 stockwerke in height. Sunlight peaked through the small hole in the far right corner of the cell and torches light up the outside of the cell, other than that the dungeon was completely black.

" Hey there, big fellow." Eren's barely managed to squeak out." You wanna come in the light for me, I can't see you. "

Suddenly there was a growl, scratch that- an earthquake. It shook the torches and vibrated the walls. It sounded like straight out of a nightmare. It was a nightmare. The dungeon felt a few degrees cooler as the drake sucked in. Eren wanted to action, running and hiding behind a corner and hiding in his flame resistant cape. The drake's throat glowed hot red and with a blow, searing white-hot fire came. The whole dungeon became engulfed in sweltering heat as crimson flame lit the place on fire. All Eren could do it wait and pray that he didn't drop the cape. Once the inferno burned out, he emerged from the corner. The drake growled once again, disappointed that he wasn't boiling like all the others.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." he chastised like the flame hadn't almost burnt his eyebrows off.

A deep snarl resonated again. The drake came forward. Eren's facade dropped. Onyx colored scales shimmered like diamonds in the light, horns his size decorated his head like a wicked crown, fangs thick as trees and sharp as a needle adorned his lengthy snout, His scales were marred with scars, blemishes, and wounds from years of battle encounters, it size so immense it took up all the cell, even though it was still seated and curled up, and his leathery bat-like wings were tucked in his colossal sides. No, no, this wrong. Eren though in terror. His insides were numbed in fear. This so wrong, his wings, his size, his scales, they're all wrong. Eren took a step wasn't a drake. NO. He was something more formidable- sinister. Eren suppressed his will to run, although that was what his instincts were yelling at him. He was a dragon. A pure blooded, legitimate, authentic, dragon. The one that ruled the world long ago; the one that destroyed entire continents at a time; the one that the humans huddled onto the brink of non-existing. Eren knew that he needed to run and not look back. But that wasn't an option, the door was locked.

A vehement roar erupted for the dragon's throat. Unlike the growl, it was unbearable. It violent shooked the fortress itself, rattled the chains that held it captive. Eren clamped his hand over his ears in pain. he could feel his earbuds practically ringing.

"What are you doing here, human?" a dark booming voice ask. Eren couldn't speak. he was, for the first time in ages, speechless. But being speechless wasn't favorable to the dragons opinion.

"Answer me, you idiot." It spoke again, impatiently. Its wings gave a rustle. Eren needed speak, but no words would come.

"I see, you're incompetent." His blazing eyes eyed her with its brilliant flames, sparking within," I'll give another try and see if you finally melt into mush."

That snapped Eren's conscience out of its turmoil. "NO, please no." he cried out.

The dragon gave a huff of smoke, pleased with the response.

" The Emperor has sent me here, in hopes that I can tame you" Eren spoke fast.

" YOU THINK YOU CAN TAME ME!" The dragon exploded," A MIGHTY DRAGON."

Before Eren could think, the dragon's stomach gave off a mighty red signaling danger. Eren intuition kicked in and behind the corner, he went. Fiery wave once again invaded the cell.

"I didn't come to this decision," Eren explain frantically," It was the Emperor's decision!"

The flames finally stopped and the torches had been reduced to globs of melted wood and wax.

"Is this true." The dragon asked.

"Yes, hopefully, we can come to a compromise." he bargained.

"Is that so?." The dragon had finally calmed down but his defenses weren't down. What could Eren possibly do to hurt him or least try to?

"Yes, is there anything I can grant you." Eren walked from behind the corner feeling a little confident.

"Freedom." the dragon stated his wish without hesitance.

"Deal." Eren knew this was what he had waited so long for. The thrill of a new adventure.


	2. Meeting With Fire pt2

Eren laid placidly on his mattress, listening to the resonance of darkness. Moonlight painted itself on his bedroom's tiling, walls and bed eliciting a deep Smithsonian blue. The persistent tapping of his own finger seemed deafening in the silence of the night. Eren tossed and turned unable to find consolation within the walls of his consciousness. Memories of the most previous war sprung open, Eren vividly reliving every moment. Eren groaned loudly, finally filling the silence with something other than his tapping forefinger. Eren closed his hands on both ears, trying wretchedly to silence his rapid mind.

Think of something else, you fucking halfwit.

Eren grasped at his hair, pulling his disorderly locks. Malicious 'proverbial' bugs begin to crawl up the thick wool sheets, sensing Eren's distress. Eren sat up promptly and instantly swatted them off with maddening he wasn't quick enough, and without delay, they filled his room. With red eyes and swift feet, they crawled up his walls and across the flooring. Acquiescing to delusion, Eren pulled his feet to his chest and laid against his mattress. Eren's screams were lost in the obstreperous murmurs of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren found himself in the Kerker the very next morning. Steaming fluorite grey eyes stared impassively at him through virulent bars and Eren stared back. Golden ribbons of sunlight streamed through on a micro-scaled air vent that settled high in the cell. The cell smell heavy of mildew and smoke making Eren's head swirl. The torches that were reduced to puddles yesterday were replaced with newer ones. Eren sat with both legs crossed across each other in the very middle of the cell, simply basking in the silence. That didn't change the fact that he was ultimately weary of the dragon's presence, knowing that he could turn Eren into a gloppy pile of sizzling meat and charred bones didn't alleviate the complication either. Eren's forefinger tapped lightly against the gelid cell's floor blending in impeccably with the wet droplets leaking from the ceiling.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

"If you fail to pause your ignorance, I will cease it myself." A rich baritone broke Eren out his trance and he retrained his focus to the silvery steel eyes that glared at him. His forefinger also stopped.

"I apologize, it's a rather nasty habit I have developed."Eren blushed pathetically. Where the hell did Lieutenant Eren go and when the hell is he coming back? Eren wondered incredulously.

It fell still once again.

Drip. Drop. Drip.

Eren asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" quietly rocking back and forth, the sound of metal scratching the floor mirrored his movement.

"And if I do?" the dragon countered. Eren looked down slightly embarrassed and more vexed with the dragon's petulance.

More silence fell upon them.

Drip. Drop.

"Before I give you my name, you must warrant my credence."Chains rattled as the dragon rose from his stance stretching out his wing, his eye never leaving Eren's. His entire being spoke nobility and magnanimity even if his figure was draped with shackles and rusted manacles.

"And how might I gain that?"Eren asked tilting his head to the side in untainted inquisitiveness. The dragon remained unresponsive. Eren took a deep breath and stood up from his previous position earning a low growl from the dragon. Eren halted in his advances before recommencing his motives only more leisurely. Lengthy metal blades hung at his side.

"Grant me a suitable elucidation wherefore I should permit, such a human, my conviction."

Eren swallowed irrational scrutiny.

Eren bargained, "You covet for a method out of the Kerker, yes?"

"And when the time comes, what will transpire thereupon?" The dragon posed contemptuously, his scornful eyes glaring at Eren.

Eren flicked a 'proverbial' bug off of his shoulder.

Drip. Drop.

"Treachery and beguilement, perhaps a coup d'etat."

"Just what are you aiming at, brat?" The dragon sneered. His ardent grey orbs narrowed at Eren.

"You truly didn't believe I would let you about without some form of remittance, honestly?"

" As expected of a human," the dragon growled mockingly. The cell temperature soared higher and the dragon's stomach started to glow sending a telltale sign of a catastrophe.

"Is it not just?"Eren continued without fault."I offer you independence, you grant me your assistance."

"What might you do with my assistance?" the dungeon cool several degrees however Eren still would not assume it to be secure. Not just yet.

Eren's exterior began to crumble.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip.

"Annihilate this empire from the ground up."

"Wherefore?"

"Can you not feel it, a formidable creature such as yourself, surely you must have?"

"I'd be a fool not to, this sinister feeling cloud the skies and run deep through the Earth."

Eren kicked his feet outwards creating a cloud of dust.

"This government is wrongful, unjust and the people are suffering."Eren cajoled,"Thi-this isn't the way to run a country."

Drip. Drop. Drip.

"And how would you run a country, brat?"

"I would serve the people of Sina, Rose, and Maria. All would be under an equitable balance of power-"

"Foolish!" interjected the dragon, "Your ideas are as a child's."

Drip. Drop.

"And how would you know!"Eren cried," You are no more than a myth who existed millenniums ago, what would you know of human affairs?"

The beast puffed, "I comprehend sufficiently to fathom that your imprudent ideals will lead to your very demise."

" No matter, the Empire will be incinerated in the fire of rage and it's ashes blown away with the winds of time. Surely my sword will turn crimson from the blood of my enemies and the weight of guilt with carrying itself on my back. I will fight till my last breath so that this kingdom will be liberated!"

Eren huffed, cheeks flushed red with anger. His hands were curled themselves into a fist, so tight surely they were pale.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

"Very well then, "the dragon whispered," I will aid you."

"Honestly?"

The beast snorted, "I see no reason not to. A brat, such as yourself, surely may provide me marvelous entertainment. However, there will come a time where I will ask you again and when that time comes, you must be mellow. If not, you leave me no choice but to leave and you continue this journey without me."

Eren's fists dropped pathetically to his side as his anger fell to none. He was sure his face was painted with incredulousness. He just couldn't believe it.

"Oh."

"I had no qualms in assisting you at all, honestly." the dragon laid back down, front legs supporting the dead weight of his head. The chains jingled and clanged together at the excess movement of the dragon.

Eren had a mental and physical detonation.

"Then what in the hell was this for!" screamed Eren at the top of his lungs.

"Humans are full of emotion, is it unfavorable not to want to see them all?" the dragon asked leisurely tilting his head to the side, feigning confusion. Damned dragon. Eren narrowed his eyes.

"It is most unfavorable to try and elicit the worst, though I may forgive you for now. As for recompensation, how might I address you, Dragon?"

Drip. Drop.

"You know Human when dragons roamed the earth, they followed many moralities and one of the most sacred being our names. A dragon's name is their greatest treasure. So immeasurable, that even I only know three dragon's name. In sooth, the last time my name was even utter was thousands of years ago. Once you learn a dragon's name, you take it to your very grave because a dragon's name is their very pride, honor, and origin. Their very life. Do you understand what I am hinting at, brat?" the dragon's orbs shone in the glaze, created by torches. Eren was pretty sure they would shine even in pure darkness.

"I-"

"It's like exposing my bare neck to the enemy, to say the least, brat, would you lie unclothed to the enemy?"

"No."

"Exactly, helping you is one matter while entrusting you with my name is another. "The onyx dragon reasoned still looking at Eren.

"So the exchange of names are like a solemn agreement of consigning one's life to another?"Eren reckoned.

"In few or more words, yes." confirmed the dragon.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Eren smiled lightly before bringing his hands to the swords that were secure in his side pouch. The dragon growled warningly. Eren took it upon himself ignore and continue, once both blades were out they were thrown to the concert underneath Eren's shimmered in what little light provided by the torches and the small air hole. Silvery orbs watch his every move, a wrong one and Eren could be mush.

Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his left hand slammed over his heart and his right tucked in the same manner behind his back.

Drip. Drop. Drip.

"I am classed Lieutenant of the 4th squad out of 27. My name is-"

"You little brat-"

"Eren Jaeger."

Drip. Drop. Dri…

"You are such an passionate little human, are you not."

" Dauntless as well."

"I see."the dragon sighed and its' eyes closed expressing his irritation,"You're such a inconvenience."

"Am not." scoffed Eren, eyeing the dragon through one eye. His hands move to cross themselves over his chest. Eren felt a smile come on.

Drip. Drop.

"Levi." the dragon murmured so hushed Eren almost didn't catch it.Almost.

"Levi." Eren tested on his tongue.

The drag-Levi remained silent.

"Levi." Eren said it once again."It sounds most noble "

"Do not ever apprise anyone."Levi growled,"I won't ever pardon you if you speak it unto another."

"I understand, Levi."

"I cannot fathom wherefore I literally have given you my name."Levi exasperated mostly to himself than to Eren."Must I be very desperate, very desperate indeed to present you, a human, my name."

"Must you call me, human or brat?" huffed Eren, "I have a name, it'll be most appropriate to put use to. I've presented you my blades, 'is the same as giving their life. Now you tell me a dragon, would you run into foe's territory without impotent?"

"Never have I've been impotent," growled Levi.

Eren seethed, "Evidently you have, if not, would you not be free."

"Comprehend that if I so much as wished it, this entire kingdom will be reduced to a living hell on Earth."

"If this is so, then why are you here?"

"Simply because I am searching for an individual."Levi shot him a look, ending the conversation.

Eren wasn't that easy.

"Who is this individual?"

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do yo-" tarnished steel scraped loudly against the cool flooring signalled one's arrival. So did the growls. The cell's entranceway unveiled a soldier. Once again a cadet. The cell temperature rose by several. A telltale sign.

"State your business, cadet." Eren voice rung throughout the cell.

"Lieutenant Jaeger, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You have been summoned by the Emperor, at this once sir."

For the love of….

"I understand." Eren glanced at Levi. He'd blended in significantly against the darkness, only hellish grey eyes peered at the unexpected visitor. Eren glanced at the cadet. He stood stoic and silent, waiting accompany him. He sighed. Once again glimpsing at Levi, Eren gave a tilt of the head and followed behind the soldier.

He was led back through 'Winterwald' and to the mistress that laid upon the hills, 'Das große rote Schloss'. And even if his eyes did wander to the to the chandeliers that sparkled like a thousand fireflies or siberian tiger whose stare that was stuck in time, he was facing the Empire in no time. The fact that his legs didn't feel like tumbling underneath him, probably made the most contradiction. The Emperor lazed in his throne of skeletons and bones, disguised as lavish silks and a great lion's cadaver. No mistress was about, only servants. Servants never left. They enclosed the Emperor, swishing enormous palm trees leaves to keep the Emperor ignorant to the heat. The Emperor sat about his throne, sleepy with nothingness.

"Eren Jaeger."said the Emperor, his eyes hazy and his stomach tight.

"Sire," addressed Eren.

"I am astonished that you are still alive,"the Emperor hummed pleased,"If this is so, does that mean you've made ground with the drake."

Yes.

"Scarcely sire, I have yet to earn his trust." Eren fibbed boldly. He was taking a probability.

The Emperor sighed in disappointment,"Pity, though surely the drake will be ready for the 'Blumenfest'(Flower Festival)." Servants flocked about him, offering sticky sweets, hearty meat, and cooling beverages. He ignored their antics, beady eyes boring into Eren's own.

Eren heart frolicked in circles about his chest.

"Blumenfest, sir?" Eren had to hear him again to confirm.

"Yes, be it a concern?" Eren knew a greedy man's mind. It did not matter whether it was or was not, Levi was going to be presented during the Blumenfest.

"It does not, sire." Eren did not attempt to hide his vexation or exasperation.

"Of course!" cried the Emperor happily, "I've selected the very prime time for the drake to be presented. He will execute, with you as his rider, a full examination. To warrant that he is fully capable of assisting you in your line of work. If it isn't so, he'll be slain and you, a retired rider and ground-soldier."

Eren swallowed a irritation scrutiny.

"The 'Blumenfest' is in three months, sire."Eren tried. The Emperor swallowed, his greedy eyes flickering.

"What might that imply, Lieutenant Jaeger?" The Emperor questioned with a tilt of the head. Not for the first time, Eren felt daunted by the omnipotent Emperor. Eren felt a 'proverbial' snake glide up his leg, underneath his pants. Eren remained silent. It stretched further wrapping around his waist and further on up.

"Nothing, sire."Eren turned and walked away, disregarding the python.

"I expect him to be fully capable, to give the audience a fright. What a wondrous sight will it be."guffawed the Emperor. Eren did not turn around.

It was one two weeks before Eren stood once again stood before 'The Kerker'. To say he was high-strung would be false, to say he was reluctant would false as well. In fact, he could not begin to elucidate whatsoever emotions ran about in his head. So he remained emotionless as he passed the common, the innocent, the tortured, and the starved. He remained emotionless and silent as screams echoed down one hall and up another. Then he came upon a familiar sizable metal entry. He opened them.

As if cued, a ball of white hot fire shot out speeding. If Eren had not been expecting this, he would be melted but somewhere in the corner of his conscience told him to move to the side. The ball of fire went as speedy as it came, leaving a darker splotch on the already dark walls. Eren deserved it.

"I apologize for my absence." Eren called out from behind the door.

Levi growled. Eren peeked past the door, looking into the cell, silvery-hell lit orbs glared back. "You startled me."

"As if that is likely,"snorted Eren, stepping into the cell.

"You speak as if you can comprehend my ability," Levi stayed engulfed in darkness, his eyes still peering.

"Narrowly, I must admit."Eren sighed, his arms crossing behind his head in a leisurely manner," It would do good to know especially now I have a mission, with you as a prime factor of it."

"And what might I have whatsoever to do with your mission?" Levi tried.

"You are my drake, be certain." Eren said emphasising drake, "You will have to accommodate me in any and all of my missions. I am a soldier, even better a rider, I must have a drake to mount and fortunate for me, you are that drake."

Levi didn't seem to like this. Not at all. The dragon's eyes harden and sparked like a diamond.

"Speak of me as no drake."Levi snapped his jaws in annoyance," Such creatures are just remnants of dragons, barely a single resemblance remains between them and a dragon such as myself. Only the wings on their back carry the dragon's legacy."

"Fair enough." agreed Eren looking into the darkness where Levi laid.

They lingered in silence longer than time would allow them.

"You are going to be presented to the three nations of Sina, Maria, and Rose, during the 'Blumenfest'(Flower Festival). In the time of three months, I'll have to inculcate you with the training of a drake to insure that you will be able to perform a show, proving that you will be a valuable advantage to the Kingdom of Sina."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, request direct from the Emperor."

There was a hiss.

"Elucidate further."

"I have to inculcate you with the training of a drake, to make sure you will be able to effectuate a perfect examination. If not, you'll be slayed and I, a retired rider and ground-soldier." Eren voice did not waver or did it tilt.

"And when might this training start?"

"Today."

Levi finally came from within the dark, the light illuminating his inky scales. Levi moved with a grace that seemed impossible for one of that size. Even chained up, Levi emanated finesse fitted for a king. Eren shook the awe off.

"What must I learn?"The dragon tilted his head. Eren had a hard time believing he was talking to a dragon and addition, the dragon was talking back.

"Well in a simple examination, you must do at few laps around a clearing, perhaps dodge a few obstacles and even burn some stuff, nothing much. Tis' to show that the drake is capable and obedient to the riders order." Eren explained as best as he could. He drummed a finger at his side, something to keep him moving. He could not stay in one place for too long, it was unnerving.

"Drakes are such simple creatures. I'm sure a sufficient slap to the hide and a dead bird would get them to do anything." Levi sighed in despondency." Is that all I must do?"

"Hypothetically speaking, yes. However, seeing as the Emperor is anticipating to be astonished, I'm more than sure that you must execute an examination expected of a veteran drake. This is precisely why I wanted to start early. There much preparations to be done such as your armor, your saddle-" Eren rant was cut short by a small fireball hurtling his way.

"Shut up Eren."

Eren could only stare dumbfoundedly. It was the very first time the dragon had spoken his name. It'd been long time since he had heard his name from another. All he heard in a span of two or three months were Lieutenant Jaeger since his acquaintances been gone on a mission. Eren broke into a boyish grin.

"You should say my name more."

"Shouldn't we get started with my training, Eren."

Eren nodded in agreeance.

"Yes, we're going to have to start with the basics…."

Eren sighed softly as his body emerged into the near scalding hot water. He closed his eyes, pressing the pain that hide behind his eyelids as he was fully seated inside the tube. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Eren felt vacant. Insubstantial. And maybe a bit of void. He flicked a 'proverbial' black bug off the edge of his tub. The coal crackled and popped as the fire burned brightly. He sighed additionally before sliding down further in the water until only his vibrant eyes wasn't submerged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was a phthalo blue and the sun, a ore-golden medallion. Quite contrary to the toasty liquidy substance he was covered in. Who knew phthalo blue, ore-gold, and cerise were such a satisfying mix of colors, he'd thought. Eren's body moved dangerously with grace. Lithely and precise, he gripped his keen extensions with a vice-like grip and kept his movement like water. Unrestricted and unrelenting. Electricity crackled and fizzed in the atmosphere. This was what he lived for. War. Cries and screams echoed throughout the arena of war as well did the severing of flesh. Blood sprayed, splattering against the vibrant green grass. Nameless faces and faceless names , not mattered simply because this was the battlefield. War. Eren felt his heart hammer against his chest, wanting to break out. Sweat and grime amalgamated with the cerise colored substance that layered his body. Eren drew a harsh breath as he watched another fall to his blade. Another nameless soldier because when Eren killed, there was no faceless soldier. It was the most he could offer them. Though he doubted his impeccable memory was worth thousand's-even one's life.

The atmosphere was addicting. Utterly insane but lovingly addicting. No matter how many nights, the battlefield always called out to him. War. He was suffocating, underneath the sun, the blood, and significantly the bodies. He wasn't sure how many more or less it'd take for him to completely lose himself. Did not matter, he loved it yet abhorred it. Another nameless soldier fell. It caused Eren pain yet it pleasured him in inexplicably ways. Twice nameless soldiers fell. One was too many but a thousand never enough. Thrice nameless soldiers this was just a cruel love story and it brought tears to Eren's eyes. One two three four five soldiers fell. Something was going to be reshaped. If only he'd became a potter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you think it'll be fruitless learning like this."

"You act as if I have consent to release you. You know well enough the guardians wouldn't dare allow you out."

"Tis not my fault they are feeble."

"Tis the sole solution," Eren sat leisurely in the midway of the cell. In his hand was scroll, illuminated by the ribbons of light produced by the honey-comb yellow orb in the sky. Dust whirled in tendrils, swaying there and here with the inconsistent winds throughout the confined room. Silvery hell-absorbed orbs gazed hazily through the dust, if Eren said so himself they'd dulled since he had first saw them. Even if it was only a fraction or less. The dragon did nothing to hide himself today. He laid lethargically on the cold floors, wings hanging lifelessly in a heap behind him. Yet this did nothing to deter the daunting and air of elegance Levi held.

"Very well." Levi didn't cavil. If Eren was any less of a rider, he'd pay no heed to Levi's manner. Levi was by no mean complacent with Eren's solution. Not that Eren could ever accuse him of wanting to let out. This cage was for fowls, Levi did not belong here. However Levi's was here, for him, for what? He did not know.

"Levi."

"Eren."

"Most amusing."Eren jested dryly.

"Swimmingly."

"Soberly,"Eren said standing up. There was no growl." Are you doing well?"

"Elaborate." Levi's continue to hold Eren's intuitive eyes.

"You seem uninterest, lethargic at most." Eren took in Levi's narrowed eyes. The dragon's body language gave away naught. Dust clogged Eren's nostrils making it hard for him to breath. Yet Eren persisted to scrutinize Levi. Eren inched closer to the cage that held Levi, slowly closing distance between them. Eren advanced soundlessly, getting no rise out of Levi, footsteps almost non-existent.

"Stop." Levi warned. Eren overlooked his protests and continues, slightly if barely picking up his ministrations.

"Cease your ignorance, Eren."the onyx dragon growled menacingly. Eren felt his heart skip a beat. He would've stopped right there, he should've stopped right there. He could not cease no matter what he told his conscience, something kept beckoning him onwards. He attempted to pause, he really did. He was nearing the bars when something changed.

"Eren, I cannot insure your safe-"The dragon was cut off by Eren's gasp. Eren's knees quivered, knocking together and his breath were coming in short. The air around him crackled and came to life, cloaking itself around Eren. It filled his lungs and ran deep in his blood. He'd felt this before. Bloodlust. Pure unadulterated bloodlust. It hummed through his bones and boiled his blood. Eren's teeth clenched together and back arching like a tight bow as static ran up and down his body, in every crack and nook. Pleasurable. The air sizzled and popped. Painful. Crimson clouded Eren's vision and his hands itched for his sword.

"You imbecile." growled Levi,"Go back now!"

Eren shook his head.No. He took two deep gulps of air before centering himself. The air. It was whispering something to him. A adage of words. He couldn't hear them clearly. What are they trying to say? He thought to himself.

"I'm fine," he gritted out. He straightened himself up, he glared at Levi.

"Wha...what was that?"he found himself asking the dragon who stared at him with secluded eyes.

"You should stand further away."

"Make me." Eren dared to defy the dragon. The dragon rose to his provocation, rising himself to his feet. His lustrous platinum orbs gaze impassively at Eren, a deep rumble in the dragon's chest reverberating across the walls of the holding cell. The dragon slithered closer to the laced-bars. Eren swore the air visibly sparkled and glimmered with static. The dragon creeped closer, much like Eren did earlier. Perspiration gleamed across Eren's forehead, the air, tinted with a crimson haze, quivered in the presence. A strange cerise radiance emitted from Levi's stygian scales, Levi's crept closer. And once before like a fool, Eren was stuck and his body failed to realize his danger. Eren never felt so frozen in apprehension before.

The air sizzled with warmth and sheer lust for blood. Wrath. Greed. Lust. Gluttoney. Envy. Pride. Sloth. Eren felt his heart stop. Literary. His knees buckled underneath him and he came tumbling to his knees. Shivers of pleasure and torment mixed as they racked his body. He fell forward, weak arms catching him. Whispers of legions amalgamated with his own voice. Gasps of pleasure or torture, he did not know. It was addicting. He'd felt this elsewhere, yet as of now he could not remember, or he could not care to remember. Feebly, he looked up, undeterred in his cause.

When did Hell become such a alluring silver?he asked himself deliriously. Addicting. Even if I'm going, I would mind naught. Such prepossessing nature.

"You are truly a simpleton." called a voice before Eren saw black.

"Levi, you have yet to tell me why you are here for me."

"Time will come soon enough, Eren. No needn't worrying."

"Levi."

"Eren."

"Must we go in circles? Truly it is unfitting of a someone like yourself."

"What do you want, Eren?"

A exhale.

"What was it?"

"What a vague response. Surely you can explain."

"I can not formulate a inscrutable situation transparent, Levi" Eren huffed irritable. Levi had been ignoring the matter for weeks now. Every since Eren's little accident, the only thing Eren earned was a fireball if he should get to fifth week and no boundaries had been cross, no check marks checked, and definitely not progress in their relationship. Levi was impregnable, his skin thick and his barricade miles high. He avoided all and any questions involving his past, how he got here, why he was here for Eren, and the most infuriating of all, what the hell did Levi do on that day.

"Then I cannot make a inscrutable situation transparent if only given vague details." For a small moment, if only a second, Eren contemplated the murder and burial of the Levi the-possibly-last dragon on earth. But even a fool like Eren knows he couldn't. Levi's was truly impregnable.

"We are not making any progress." declared Eren suddenly, the scroll flew out his hand and landed somewhere. He stood to his feet with no resistance.

"You honestly don't know when to stop."

"Damn right, I don't." Eren also declared loudly and proudly."And I won't stop until you open up to me."

The dragon looked at him incredulously, as if Eren had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Perhaps he had but Eren was determined not to give up. It would make his quest a bit simpler. He crushed a 'proverbial' bug underneath his boot with excessive force. The dragon said nothing during Eren's little attacks on his conscience. Who wouldn't be wary of the mad, the disturbed, the lost. Eren only counted himself in one of those groupings. Other with the way the dragon looked at him, he would probably be grouped with more than one. How hypnotising, sighed Eren mentally. Levi observed Eren as though if he was transparent, not made of flesh and bones but glass instead.

"You're mad."

Perhaps he did see right through Eren. And Eren, truthfully, didn't know how to feel about it.

"I just might be."

"We are making plenty of progress, as you said, if I recall correctly." The dragon hummed.

"Discriminative memory loss?" Eren accused bitterly.

"I am learning quite well if say so myself. Fruitful have been the past days." The dragon continued.

"You know damn well that I am not talking about education wise." Eren argued. Damned dragon.

"What else could you possible be talking about?"

"Bonding. Third portion of the fifth book." Eren spoke recalling every bit of information."Do not you remember."

"I do."

"Then you should know that it is fruitless to train you without bonding as a regular drake and Rider would do."

"Am I a regular drake?"

"Far from it." admitted Eren,"Even so, a drake and its' rider must trust each other before flying."

"It's impossible for me to trust a human."

"You assume that I am human, ne?"

"You smelt of one, what else could you be?"

"Funny, I'm not entirely sure myself."Laughed Eren, brushing a 'proverbial' bug of his shoulder.


	4. Storm

_White. So much white. The whiteness provided an abundant concealer of the green foliage. It ran up as much as it ran down cloaking everything in its path the same bleary color. It was as beautiful as it was ugly, carrying a frigidness of a empty bed. Eren yearned for warmth in the midst of this cold white. Yet he stayed unmoving with the skies on his eye and the skies on his eyes. Even the never-ending blue lost to the thick pallid clouds. Shimmering like diamonds more white came down and Eren still unmoving. Bitter cold, he stayed being concealed to the white only to be found again in spring. He was hurting, his crimson staining the pure unforgiving white red. Sticky, frigid, and unmoving, he waited. He waited for his blood to run cold, for the sweet breath of death to whisk him away. What a horrible way to die, he thought bitterly. It wasn't long til his short breath got even shorter and black surrounded his vision. And as he got ready to take his final breath, amber irises appeared above him. An angel with rosy cheeks and silky onyx curls. The eyes squinted in concentration as she stared at him before they widened in surprised. Her honey eyes watered with salt and water and a hand came to cover her mouth. A surge ran through Eren, taking his broken battered body by storm. The urge to wipe the tears away was potent and before he could process his body function, he did. A cold bloody hand came up and with a lover's tender touch, swept the tears from the angel's eyes. "That's better, now smile." he whispered, throat burning from excessive use. He cracked a smile, dry lips bleeding and all, before he passed out._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Brows squinting from utmost absorption, Eren made sure to still all movements. He took a deep breath, through his nose and release from his mouth, and unwinded all muscles, voluntary and involuntary. Delaying his heart rate and raising his mindfulness. He thought nothing, his balance equal. He stretched his hands forward resembling the grace of a tiger and took a deep breath before rCasting them. He was lost. Casted away, yes he was, in a beautiful black abyss. He was lost and found. Here and there. Substantial and corporeal. He repeated the same movement several times before-

"What are you doing?"echoed from a certain dragon just a few feet from him.

The wooden staff below him wobbled a bit before stilling and becoming an extra appendage to him-once again. Eren frowned and open his eyes to find a pair of grey irises staring back at him. He remained quiet hopeful to get his point across before closing his eyes again. His breathing slowed even more and he was knocked into an bewitching abyss once more. His breath decelerated even more to what was considered dangerous. His mind was high off of the dizzying effect. It was addicting. Being able to control his mind, body, and soul enough to waver between the never-realm and life. Each time he drew closer to his death-a price to pay for this kind of control- and it was euphoric. He mentally sighed. With willpower alone, he drew himself from the thin line and back into where he belonged. Heart regaining its' tempo and breathing rate fastening as well, he came back. His heart strained causing a bit of discomfort.

 _Now for the next exercise,_ He said to himself. With a twist of his ankle, the wooden staff began to spin counter-clockwise. He stood up quickly using his weight to keep the wooden staff grounded and-with swiftness that's only perform with years of rigorous training- he switched his barefoot with his recessive right hand. The rest of his body rose up with agility that had the dragon mesmerized. His right hand gripped the wooden staff creating perfect balance. His legs separated and bent slightly at the knees. His left hand came up to rest at his waist. Imaging being stuck in a leap.

"You've a balance that surpasses most humans-maybe all of this time." remarked Levi. Eren didn't react this time. He remained silent.

"You have yet to tell me what you  _suspect_ you are."

Eren's eyebrow quirked at the little remark. He would've reacted if he wasn't so at peace with himself. He felt centered. He let a tiny, minuscule at most, thought cross his mind. He could let Levi invade his contentment or he can let it slide. If he was only this premeditated in certain situations. Eren decided to entertain Levi.

"You have yet to tell me what that aura was." Eren said evenly. His voice was hitted with the barest of strain that even the dragon had difficulty picking up.

"Fair enough."

"That it is"

Eren felt some frustration creep in his conscious . He couldn't manipulate Levi enough to get what he wanted. Was it that reserved?

" _Is it that reserved?_ Levi mocked him,"No not all. In actually I'm just too indolent to clarify. A rather exhausting elucidation, yes it is."

Eren felt anger creep in his conscious as well. He took a deep breath and pushed both offending emotions away. He wouldn't let Levi ruin his resolution. He calmly lifted his body down with astonishing strength and tolerance and he once again replaced his right hand with his right foot. He stood upright without letting his left foot at ease. He kept his balance with relaxed muscles and bent his knee inwards then outward, letting his feet rest at this thigh. His eyes caught Levi's in a hard gaze. Eren felt his eyes harden like diamonds.

"Matters not if it is or isn't a  _rather exhausting elucidation,_  tis' most important if it risk my life when it comes down to it. It's  _rather exhausting_  to keep going in circles like this. It would be most appropriate if we get over this dispute-it is  _rather_   _petty_."

Eren finished evenly. His balance had yet to be disturbed and his wooden staff refused to waver. The staff was polished with preserving linseed oil and it's head curved into a downwards crescent allowing an exceptional surface for Eren to rest on. The mellow scent of oils-that he had rub in earlier- calmed Eren down immensely. Eren once again took a breath, inhaling deeply.

"I agree. It's even more fatiguing invading you and all your little antics. Therefore you would do good to listen, I am not explaining more than once."The dragon blew out a puff of hot air mimicking a sigh. Eren's staff wobbled a few good times before stopping. Was that all it took? Weeks of convincing and arguing and this was all it took? Eren's face grew bitter with anger and disbelief. Levi was so unpredictable, unreadable, and oh so intolerable. It made Eren rage yet it awakened him. Eren felt a shiver of impatience tingle in his spine. Levi was special. Maybe it was the thousand year difference in age or the fact that Levi was an entirely different species. Eren couldn't manipulate Levi to his will. Oh no. Levi was different, an entirely different entity. Eren twitched slightly as he felt the 'proverbial' bug coming on. Levi didn't seem to notice.

"What you felt was my  _ambiance_. A signature of a kind, that every dragon has once they turn a hundred years of age. Each dragon's  _ambiance_  is different and unique like a, none are identical nor can it be copied. It has various uses such as to help one's sire distinguish the hatchling or to intimidate a challenger or predator. The level of one's  _ambiance_  can help identify how powerful one is. It is another thing us, dragons, keep sacred."

"Ahh-who what?" Eren scrunched his nose at the foreign language.

"My native language. I do not know how to translate it in your language." Levi's elaborated. Eren was sure Levi was going to say more however he interrupted him before he could utter a single word.

"I understand that but that still do not explain why I felt what I felt. Nothing in your definition told me why I felt like that."Eren interrogated. He had felt like almost every negative emotion all bombarded him and clumped into one. Even his own explanation did not sound right to him.

"If you would let me finish then I would," Eren blushed at Levi's accusation." As I was going to say, an  _ambiance_ is developed through a dragon's personality, tribe, and ancestry. As I told you, no dragon was the same, however, there were tribes. Each tribe had a distinguishing traits in their  _ambiance_ -" Levi's was once more interrupted by a certain bother.

"But that still doesn't explain what I felt!" Eren cried out desperate,"What I felt coming from yo-you…..it was like darkness, it whispered explicit nothingness, it care. Pray tell, pray tell me what that was. It's driving me insane."

Eren finished his rant in a broken whisper. The bugs had gotten worse since then. They were always crawling in his shadow, constantly. Eren found himself desperate to get back in the presence or whatever Levi called it. He was strung out on whatever Levi's was emitting. It made him deliciously delirious and left him wanting for more. He was hooked. And, Gods, it made him feel alive, not just breathing. Levi's didn't respond right away. Eren started forward, walking closer to the cage.  _I can do this_. A presence ran up his shoulder. And as sudden as before, he was in the midst of whatever Levi emitted. Levi remained inaudible.

Eren felt a sudden lost of breath. And just like before he heard the whispers. He sighed pleasantly, basking in the blistering aura. His knees knocked together as he fought to stand straight. However it wasn't long before his knees gave out and he went tumbling to the floor. It never came. There was a burst of tingles and zingles. The blistering aura blazed to a fire. His body was ablaze with fires. Eren smiled widely.

 _I can't believe I actually caught the damn brat._ Levi wasn't acting like himself. Never in the thousands of years he'd been alive, he would think he would ended himself up here. Confined in the enemy's territory, in  _human's territory_ , all in the love of looking for a his equivalent, or his other half. Levi cursed the gods as he saw a widen smile pull onto  _Eren's_ face. Yes, his name was Eren. His thick tail was wrapped around the small of Eren's back to prevent him from falling.

Levi growled at himself -and maybe whatever god decided to forsake him. It could feel the Eren stiffen a fraction, even if it was not visible to the eye. His face contorted and his thighs quivered, as his facade broke.  _Don't do it. Ignore. Don't do it. Ignore. Don't do it._  Levi fought his impulse. His tail wrapped around Eren's waist and tighten in a comfortable grip. Eren eyes widen and his body convulsed at the feeling.  _Fucking idiot._ Levi cursed to particularly no one.

Levi pulled Eren through the bars, careful not to touch the widow's stone covered bars. It did no harm but damn it hurts. Levi could feel the heart of Eren try to break free. If Levi could, he would simper at the pace. He did give credit to where it was deserved because Eren's face remained absolutely impassive. Levi brought him closer, ignoring the tremors that ran through Eren's body.

"Yes?" questioned Eren. The dragon's face was barely two yards away. His platinum eyes seem to be lit with the fires of Hell. They were even more furious up close than Eren'd thought them to be.  _So beautiful._  Scorching heat radiated from within Levi's body, making Eren perspire slightly. Levi was scorching. Eren didn't mind one bit. The heat made the bugs go away or that at least what it felt like. Another intense shiver ran through Eren as another wave of whatever Levi's emitting flared. Eren bit his lip to keep any sound from coming out. His clothes felt to confining to him, for he was overly sensitive.

His shirt rubbed up against his chest in all the wrong ways whenever Levi shifted him.  _Gods, Eren, now is not the time._  Eren chastise himself. Eren felt himself withering under Levi's intense gaze.

" I must admit, you are a pretty impressive human"- _extraordinary-"_ Many would fall to their knees at the mere whiff of my  _ambiance_  and yet you.." Levi trailed off, scrutinizing Eren. Eren felt goose bumps raise at his indication. He shuddered when he felt Levi's feverish breath blew over him.

"H-Hai.."Eren stuttered out a pant in agreement. His body never felt so  _good_ it was painful. The weight of Levi's aura bared down and his muscles was starting to strain. Levi seemed to notice the straining.

"Hmm…the change must have not started."he inquired more to himself than to Eren. However, he couldn't answer because of the pressure began to beat down on him. He whimpered pathetically. In pain or in pleasure, he did not know. It was becoming unbearable. Eren cried out, falling limp in Levi's grasp. Then suddenly it was gone.

The air became breathable and Levi's aura disappeared without a trace. Eren's harsh panting stood out against the sound the cage. The smell of fresh rain washed over him and the breeze blew cold. The sound of the pitter patter of rain resounded outside. Eren lifted his head up weakly and threw Levi a weak smile before falling into darkness. Even wondering throughthe darkness, he never felt Levi's grasp abandon him.

"Hmm… I think I'll wait another fortnight." Levi watched the sleeping figure with watchful eyes. He lowered Eren's body to the ground, the boy not making a peep, and rested him against his side. Levi laid down against the cold hard ground and curled Eren's limp body, protecting him from the cold.

Levi laid that way for until the skies grew dark and light again. He didn't fall asleep, no, he just listened. From drops of rain soaking the earth in douses to the eternal screams that persisted above them. Should he be disgusted? Yes. Was he disgusted?No. He held no interest in human affairs even if they were disgusting and nauseating. But he listened. Well into the night, where the moon sung and the stars danced their twinkling dance. He listened to the shore as well. To the cold blue curtains descend upon land only to run back to the depths of the deep blue. He listened to the children scream in delight and laughed with carelessness. He even found himself listening to the wails from the brothel. However, wherever he listened, he never found a more beautiful sound than the one beating against him. He found comfort in the little symphony that Eren's heart created. It lulled him into a state of light resting, or sleeping. Gods forbid that one day that strange little symphony ever stops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

There was a cry of thunder and the heavens released the floodgates. The unfathomable black abyss swayed with terrifying refinement. There was a sreak of lightning. Foamy white bubble was created at such powerful movements. The screams and grunts of men were not lost in a whirl of turbulence. A fleet or three faced the rocky seem minuscule to the bigger power in face of them. The wood groaned loudly as it smashed into billows of water and silence then the boat emerged once again. Gasps rang out among the men as they emerged from frigidness. Dark eyes met with even darker skies.

The moon and stars seemed to abandon the sky for the dark billows of clouds covered the night. A cry of thunder. There was a Nemean lion in the clouds of above them and Scylla, the sea beast, below the black abyss, it's thick coils wrapping around the ship. This was one hell of a storm. The cloaked figure wiped the rain from it's eyes with one hand, the other tightening drake's saddle below it. The drake gave a yell and continued to beat against the rain with its leathery wings. Dark eyes met with the ship below them.

Orders resound from both in and below the sky. Squads being called from the sky, tittering down to help the tilting ships. Some being lost in the abyss below, others holding on saying their last prayers. This did nothing to faze the cloaked figure. It'd been in the face of death, at the cliffs of sanity, in the pits of despair, and currently present in the call of demise. This did nothing to faze the cloaked one. The skies hummed with electricity once more before it condensed and came sizzling down in a single flash.

The drake continued forward unfazed much like its master. The cloaked figure however had one goal in mind. With death and demise surrounding it, it kept a one mind track. With the ocean swallowing whole comrades and the sky descending hell upon it, it had only one goal. The grip of the drake's reins tightened and a kick beckoned it to go faster. The storm persisted and a strong wind knocked the drake backwards. The cloaked figure cursed and gritted their teeth together in annoyance. Surely if that one thought wasn't in mind, it'd be dead long ago. Dark eyes flashed dangerously.  _Eren. I'm coming._


	5. Arrival

_Eren:_

Eren was cocooned in blazing warmth. He gave a dreamy sigh and nuzzled further into the warmth that rivaled the warmest soup on the coldest days. Eren wished to go back to the land of nod, to lie in Hypnos arms. However, sleep had other plans, giving him an unsweetened kiss and disappeared like a thief at dusk. He cracked open his eyes, wincing as the white light spilled over eyes, causing momentarily blindness. He tried a second time, gathering his surroundings. Slightly disorientated and definitely disheveled, Eren rose to find he was tightly wrapped in walls, or at least it seemed like it. Eren could get out easily if he so wished, so now why he was here was the question. Eren place a hand on the wall surrounding him. He jumped back from the coarse texture. Not only that but he swore he felt a pulse. Anxiously, he reached out once again, running his hand over the seemly scales. Surely there was a pulse underneath his palm, beating a loud rhythm. Eren felt his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is it weird for I to have a heartbeat?" Eren jumped and turned around, backing into the leathery wall. Grey eyes stared at him, amusement sparkling within them. Eren's eyes widen in recognition. His eyes followed the length of Levi's body. His cocoon of warmth was coming from...Levi?

Eren pressed his back further against Levi's body unconsciously seeking the heat Levi produced. Levi was bent in a crescent, his huge head resting against his front two legs. His head lolled lazily to the side, grey stormy orbs peering curiously at Eren, waiting for Eren's reaction. A reaction did Eren give, curling back against Levi's side boldly and resting his eyes. There was a strong beat resounded in Levi. Such a strong heartbeat. If Levi has eyebrows, they surely would've risen.

"The BlumenFest is in but a month." Eren whispered. It didn't matter, Levi would hear him anyway.

"There've been lots of racket, Eren. New scents and lots of racket. I scent armor as well. Tell me, Eren have you notice. Surely you've heard the trumpet sound." came Levi's gruff reply. Eren thought long and hard. He didn't have a reply or question Levi's statement. He knew.

"Ah yes, they've come."

_Third Person:_

At the seaside of the great Kingdom Sina, there was silence. Each vendor and thief watched the skies. The necessitous children of Sina leered at the docks with watchful eyes. Many dirty-faced workers stopped their workings and, too, watched the grey skies. Grey cotton thick clouds concealed the sun and waded lowly within Sina. The Guards stood at the top of pillars, tall and stoic with trumpets in hand, gazing out into the bulky haze. Sharp eyes narrowed reproachfully at the veil of grey clouds before a roar broke through. A drake. Hundreds of drakes broke through the veil, each carrying riders clad in steely armor. The trumpets blew once again, a thundering tune that echoed beneath the kingdoms grounds. Then silence. Only the sound of the beating wings of drakes were evidence of sound. No breath spoke. Then the sound of a powerful trumpet. A slightly burnt white flag came into view, it's golden emblem bright-eyed in the midst of the dreary skies. There was a thundering cheer that echoed from the soldiers that littered on the drakes back, continuing their journey to Sina, swords pointed to the sky. Ships came next, guided by drakes, their decks, as well, filled with soldiers. They were hauled to the dock by the more drakes,

There were a few cheers that came below on the ground of Sina; from glitter-eyed kids that watched the soldier past over. The Guards as stoic as ever, said nothing. And the few cheers that came from below were lost to the soldiers' ears. The harbor bustled with ships full of men and women.

"Ahh, doesn't it feel nice to be home." A soldier inhaling the scent of Sina. Drakes carefully landed onto the harbor without much hassle. Ships eventually made contact with the pier.

Nothing came from the addressed soldier. Only a twitch of an eyebrow gave away that the soldier was listening. Dark eyes set on the sky above them. "It's time to go home, is it not?"

"I agree, cap. I fully agree." the soldier answered back. Without another word, the dark-eyed captain made way down unto the pier. She grabbed her drake, swinging onto its' back and without a word, took flight. Wings beating to the north were the capital lies. Only the multiple wings beating behind told her that her squad followed.

_Eren:_

Eren laid still amongst the silence. Light glittered through the small vents, causing Levi's scales to sparkle like black diamonds. His stormy orbs sat low, lazily staring into the world outside his cage. Eren made no move to leave his cocoon. His fingers drew stories into Levi's side and his breathing even. The torches flickered weakly against the cool early spring breeze. Eren felt light as air and at that moment, everything seemed at peace.

Eren waited as the air grew still with cold, refusing to move from his spot. He waited till the torches in the cell climbed the walls as the natural light diminished. He and Levi sat comfortable in silence. Not a word was said since morning. Only the sound of breathing graced the cell in its' loneliness.

Ere looked up once again at Levi, waiting for just a glance. He huffed silently, though seemly loud in the quiet cell. He'd repeated this process for every hour and thirty minutes or so. Levi had yet to pay any attention to him, not even a single glance. Levi's stormy eyes remained out of the cell, into the open world. Eren couldn't blame him, he really could not. Realizing that, he still wanted some sort of attention, recognition, or maybe a glance. Levi had remained locked inside this cage for only time know how long. Eren tried to shake the feeling of abandonment, of boredom. Eren thrived in attention, relished in it yet Levi had spared him no glance. He huffed again. Maybe it was a change that bothered Eren. In the past few months, Levi had kept him in the center of his awareness. Those grey hell like orbs scrutinized him, took him apart, and glared deep into his soul. Maybe it was because Levi felt no longer threatened by him, no longer intimidated. Now he was cocoon in his grasp, he could squish him like vermin and that was that. Eren shook his head, to rid of the thoughts he didn't want. He huffed again, nestling even farther in Levi. He didn't like being ignored.

 _You're such a child, Eren,_ Eren tossed at such an accusation.  _I know._

_Why in all the gods that reign are you such an imbecile? Could you be any more selfish?_

_Yes._

_Why can't you be more like your sister? She makes Mama so proud. Surely she made it into the Survey Corps._

_I know._

Eren shifted silently from side to side, trying to rid of the voice, his insecurities.

_Such a disappointment. You should listen to me more, Eren. Come on now, listen to Mama._

_Of course._

Eren blocked his ears harshly with his hands. The voices only got louder. Bittersweet caresses on his cheeks and stinging slaps to the back of his head. If he could turn back the hands of time, surely he would've….. Eren quickly slapped off the  _bug_  that was buzzing in his ear. Once gone, another crawled up his leg, baring vicious fangs. The voices got louder. Eren tried to escape into Levi's warmth because only Levi knew how to keep the bugs away. He never failed to do so. But Levi wasn't sparing him any attention. Levi was finally bored of him.

 _Listen to yourself, Eren, you are breaking down over a dragon. A dragon._ Levi was more than a dragon.

 _No he's not. He is your only ticket to justice, to freedom and nothing more._ But Levi keep the bugs away, with that steely glare he would frighten the bugs into hiding.

 _Eren pick one. Freedom or Levi. Because in the end, you will only have one left._ Eren tossed and turned, huffed and puffed. This must come to an end quickly, he decided. It wasn't long to til he lost his mind. Insanity was at the doorsteps. He didn't have long.

"Eren."

A deep baritone. Beautiful, Eren thought. With a joint, he sat up and gave Levi his full attention. Jealous suddenly, he gave Levi all his attention and yet in return, he got a blank stare. Eyes like a hurricane, Levi scrutinized Eren, fully examining him.

Not getting a response quick enough, Levi continued, "Stop it, you're going to make yourself sick with overthinking."

Eren smiled widely. Levi continued to stare.

"Are they close?" Eren asked calmly. There was no more bugs or voices.

"They're already here."

"Is that so, I'd expected the tr-" Eren was interrupted by the blaring sound of The Guards' trumpets. Eren closed his mouth slowly, breaking into a smile once more.

"You know, I was 'posed to be with them. Coming in over the city, riding a Firetail. Bitter cold wind combing through my hair, the cold raindrops on my tongue. " Eren noted nostalgically.

"And yet?"

"I am here with you," Eren spoke honestly. He wasn't bitter anymore about the change of events. In fact, he was sure if he'd go, the bugs would return much sooner. Levi made no more than a hum of acknowledgment to let Eren know he was still listening.

"We may have a visitor coming soon, would you mind?" Eren asked, knowing in a few more hours the doors would burst open.

"Not at all." Eren didn't buy it. He was insane, not stupid. Levi did mind, a lot actually. But no matter what kind of persuading he did, it would all end in the same scenario. The outcome of that scenario, however, Eren did not know.

 

"Yes, you do."Eren said matter of factly," If I could I would try to avoid this situation however it is inevitable. So I would like to get this out of the way as soon as possible, seeing as the Blumenfest is right around the corner."

"Is that so."

"Yes. in fact we can make a lesson of it. 'How to behave in front of humans." Eren grinned too widely to call sane.

Levi made no move to protest, however, did conjure up a glare from Purgatory. Even though in immediate danger, Eren made no move to get up. He sat there as he did all along, basking in Levi presence. Levi huffed, blowing hot air through his nostrils. He shifted, slowly bringing his head down to rest, curling up even further. Tail pressing against his back, Eren yipped (embarrassingly so) as the movement brought him closer to Levi's head. Only a few inches away, Levi stared blandly at the chamber's door, waiting for whoever. Eren glanced over to Levi's enormous head which thorns decorated. Slipping up a hand and finding the courage (or insanity), Eren reached across only hesitating when Levi's gaze found his. Levi made no move, not even a single fidget. Eren conjured up what courage he had left and softly place a hand on Levi's head. Levi skipped the smallest of breaths. Eren traced his hands over Levi's scales, softly. They scrapped his palms roughly and the tip of Levi's wicked crown drew blood from one poke. Eren hissed lightly but continued to graze his hand over Levi's leather-like skin. Eren drew illegible shapes and nonsense sentences unto Levi's scales to entertain the passing time. Eren's curiosity took a yield and his hands wander down to Levi's snout and suddenly there were two hands exploring the sides of Levi's entire face. And Levi, well he just let it happen. Gentle caresses to wondering touches were feathered across Levi's place and, sometimes, down to drift across the jagged teeth. And then there was more time passed.

"Someone's coming, Eren," promised Levi after much time had left. Eren paid no mind. He was comfortable, and safe within Levi's confines. He didn't want to leave, no. He refused to leave. Instead of taking heed to Levi's warning, he scooted even closer to Levi, closer to his source of warmth. However, Levi had other plans, slipping his lengthy tail around Eren's waist and lifting him away. Eren felt a quiet whine leave from his lips- despite his control. He really didn't want to leave.

"Later." was Levi's quiet promise. Eren's cheeks flushed pink at his unusual behavior.  _Lieutenants do not blush!_  Eren was placed, softly outside the cell, his back pressing against the bars. Eren blushed even further when Levi's tail lingered longer than needed.

"Two of them, male and female, a thirteen kilograms difference, fifth-twelve yards away," Levi whispered staring intently at the door. Eren nodded dumbly before hurrying over to his staff. Eren stopped for a second. Then it clicked. With the grace of a panther, Eren kicked his staff and jumped. The door slammed open. Eren stood in position. And Levi melted back into the shadows.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa."


	6. Chapter 6

-Eren

"Eren." Mikasa breathed out. Her eyes diluting to find Eren in the darkness.

"Mikasa." Eren stated quietly. Mikasa's eyes turned to him, scrutinizing him over. Eren sat on his perch on his stick, peering down on Mikasa. Behind Mikasa, was a wad of blond hair. "Armin." Eren greeted.

Armin peeked over Mikasa's shoulders, his eyes not on Eren but further into the cage. By the curiosity and a bit of apprehension that shone in blue eyes, Armin felt the same thing Eren did his first time here. Mikasa seemed to notice as well. Her breath caught in her throat as her most primal instincts told her something was off. That she needed to flee. And Eren knew because he too felt it. He was just too insane to actually take heed. Both Armin and Mikasa seem to forget their purpose here as they both stared at the cell furthest in the corner. Where hell-grey orbs watched them, as well, intently, exploring their every move.

Mikasa turned her eyes at Eren, expectedly. Eren just shrugged, he had yet to move from his staff. One foot clutching the staff and the other at the inside of his thigh, Eren spoke.

"Maleficent, isn't it?"

"Eren, what the hell is that?" Mikasa instantly reached for the blade at her side. She hadn't changed from her uniform yet. A growl emerged from the cell causing the ground to quiver slightly. Armin's eyes widen in awe, his stance tight as if he would bolt at any moment. The air was thick, uncuttable. Levi still hid inside the shadows, eyes flickering back and forth from Eren to the intruders.

"Mikasa stand down, now." Eren bit out harshly. He wasn't sure if it was the threat from Mikasa or Levi. Or the will to survive. Mikasa took her hand from her sword at Eren's command. Trust.

"You haven't answered the question, Eren." it was the first time Armin had spoken. In his voice was a slight tremble. He was terrified. Eren sighed for his fun was over. He caught Levi's gaze and shivered small. He leaned forward, dropping to the ground soundlessly and catching his staff in his hand.

"My drake." Eren felt almost possessive of Levi. Eren heard a warning growl from Levi. He felt his mouth turn up slightly." A request from straight from the Emperor."

Mikasa looked towards the cage warily. Eren smiled too widely to be called sane. He called, "Levi, come."

There was a slight authority tone that Eren knew must've made Levi bristle. He needed to display dominance over his drake as a Rider as much as Levi might not like it. He could only hope Levi played along. Eren looked on expectantly at the cage what he couldn't and that was what he loved most about this situation. Levi was a beautiful lie.

Mikasa and Armin watched Levi's eyes thoughtfully. Eren could see the fight inside Mikasa's eyes, her hands itching to grab her shiny sword. Armin was fidgeting as he calculated to chance he had of surviving. Eren wanted to laugh sanely and tell them they had nothing to worry about, that Levi was harmless, that they were safe. But Levi was impulsive, unstable, and ineffable. There were endless possibilities and Eren couldn't -for the life of him- be sure of which one would take place.

There was a rustle and Levi stepped into the dull lighting made by the torches. There was a gasp from Armin, Eren smiled a little too widely. Levi took a few slow steps forward, his onyx scales shimmering like diamonds. His head was held as high as it could in the ludicrously large cage, grey-flames filled eyes glaring down at the intruders. Levi's aura clogged the entire cell making it difficult to breath. Such wonderful energy. Armin's mouth gaped open, he'd figured it out. Mikasa's whole body was tensed with the intention to flight or fight. Eren could feel Levi's cocky smirk. It made him shiver.

"E-Eren!" Armin gasped," his numbers are off the ranks! How can something this powerful be hidden away?"

Armin's gifted eyes tried to grasp strength of Levi. They flew back and forth unable to comprehend Levi. Armin was gifted with eyes of knowledge, courtesy of his witch grandmother. It was his 16th birthday gift.

"Er-Eren, th-that's not a-a drake." Armin finally put the pieces together, his eyes widened impossibly.

"Yes Armin, it's not a drake but a-"

"A dragon." Mikasa finished quietly. Eren nodded at her conclusion.

"Sure, as hell is." He agreed. They were silent in awe.

"But how," Armin asked breathlessly." The last dragon ever seen on record was hund-thousands of years ago. In fact, the only thing that ever suggested that dragons ever existed was their descendants, the drakes."

Armin's eyes were wide and blown with wonder. He had a love for knowledge and for a living myth to be in the same room as him, he was ecstatic. Mikasa remained quiet as if she was in deep thought.

"Eren…. this is simply….amazing," Armin said breathlessly.

"How did you tame him?" Mikasa asked curiously. Levi had remained silent as they continued to stare at him like an attraction. Levi cocked his head at Mikasa's question and his eyes glided to Eren as if expecting something. This didn't escape the attention of the onlookers. But neither said anything.

"I offered him freedom," Eren whispered lightly, recalling the day that he and Levi met. It was only a few months ago, though it felt like forever and a half.

"Freedom..,"it dawned on Mikasa," Eren, that's impossible! You know damn well the Emperor would never let him leave. With power like this in our grasp, they will never leave him alone."

"It isn't your promise to keep, now is it, Mikasa." Eren quipped back. Armin swallowed looking back and forth between Eren and Mikasa.

"Come on now, it's not like he probably understands," Armin spoke softly, trying to mend the tension between the siblings. There was a scoff from the other side of the cell. Levi blew a puff of hot air to express his displeasure at Armin's poor choice of words. Armin gasped at the display and mumbled a shy, "Maybe he does."

"Seriously Armin, did you think he didn't." Eren arched a brow. Levi let out a growl of displeasure and once again blow a huff of hot air. If Eren didn't know any better, he'd think the dragon was irritable at not being able to speak. Eren had already discussed with Levi that he didn't want anybody to know he had that ability. They had a dangerous goal to obtain and he didn't trust anybody as far he could toss them; Mikasa and Armin included.

"Well, I didn't know!" Armin cried embarrassedly.

"Yeah whatever," Eren said propping his staff against the wall and walked over to Levi," Let's cut past the playful banter today, I don't feel like it. What are you here for?"

Mikasa bristled at Eren's sudden cold behavior then settle down. Armin shifted side from side, uncomfortable.

"We heard you've been spending an immeasurable time down in the Kerker, so we had to investigate." started Armin.

"But how did you get in here? This was confidential." Eren tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I'm friends with the Guardians that guard here," Mikasa stated matter of factly.

"I see."

"Yeah, even the Guard didn't know what you were up to." Armin shrugged, eyes still haven't left Levi.

"What if I was indulging in the Emperor's favorite pastime for me?" Eren asked nonchalantly. Armin shivered at the question, turning a bit green. Mikasa didn't seem to like it but remain quiet as she'd been her entire here.

"True enough, but that job only requires you for one day to two weeks. Not five months." Mikasa expertly executed.

" And correct me if I'm wrong, but are feeling annoyed with us today." Mikasa continued on eyeing Eren. It made him uncomfortable.

"Yes...no...I don't know."Eren answered honestly, "I just feel cold."

"Want to come with us. We'll go get ale and talk about our expedition." Armin offered lightly. Any other time would've jumped at the chance, after all he hadn't seen them in over five months, but now...he didn't. He wanted to stay with Levi.

"Not today. No, I don't feel like it." Eren refused twice. If he left the bugs would come back and no one would be able to stop them. Mikasa started before nodded softly. Armin deflated only a little before accepting it. Once Eren said no, he meant it.

"Be safe," Mikasa mumbled before turning to leave. Armin whispered a goodbye as well, rushing out to get out of the tension-filled place. Mikasa hesitated slightly, pausing to send a hellish glare to Levi. And then continued on her way out of the cell without missing a beat.

Eren let out a puff of relief. He was suddenly exhausted even though his day was filled with nothing. He only startled a little when he felt a thick tail coiled around his waist.

"She doesn't like me." Levi's deep voice bounced off each wall in the cell. Eren relaxed a little bit more. Levi's tail tightened a bit more once they sat in silence a little more. He was conveying a message but Eren couldn't interpret it. He was perplexed but oddly satisfied. Eren nodded small. It was the truth.

"Mikasa doesn't like anything that can or will cause any danger to Eren," Eren spoke in a childish voice. He was reciting what he'd remembered. The thick tail around his waist picked him up effortlessly. There were a few rustles as Levi himself comfortable, laying in the position similar to the one he was in earlier. All the while, having Eren suspended in air, only moving his tail when necessary. And then Eren was once again wrapped inside Levi's warmth- Levi in a crescent around him. A question settled deeply in Eren's mind, saturating his conscious.

"Why are you so affectionate?" The question ranged in the air for a moment before Eren spoke again. " You seemed to hate me not even days ago and now you have me cradled in your embrace like-like a.."

"I can't explain it, not right now at least." Levi's voice sounded strained. Eren frowned.

"So does that mean that I'm out of harm's way for the time being?" Eren asked.

"Most definitely," Levi responded shortly.

"Tell me, Levi, when will you explain it?"

"When you're ready to hear it," Levi stated simply.

"There are but a few hours left in the day, would you like to go over our routine?"

"No, you're going to rest," Levi demanded, leaving no questions.

"Why is that?" But Eren couldn't resist asking, pissing people off was his favorite pastime.

"You're planning on leaving tomorrow." Levi didn't have to ask. Because he reads you like a book.

"I'm coming back," Eren reassured nobody but himself.

"I know." There were no words spoken afterward. And Eren went to sleep, dreaming of silver eyes and alabaster skin.

Eren woke sluggishly but feeling rather refreshed. He was cocooned in Levi's warmth and damn if he wanted to leave. But he had responsibilities and he was a responsible person.

Light streamed inside the cell, illuminating the room in streaks of light. Eren caught the silver orbs in mid-stare, still mesmerized by their glow. He and Levi had come along way- or Eren would like to think of it that way. There was still question that had yet to be answered, no matter how strong their bond had strengthened over that past few months. Why Levi seemed weak only a few days ago? Why Levi's aura made Eren feel that way? Why Levi was here for him? It made Eren's head hurt at all the questions and all the possible answers that seem impossible. Not only that but the plans that need to take place for burning Sina from the ground up- Eren had to recalculate the whole thing since Levi popped up. With Levi's assistance, it'd only be a matter of years instead of decades. Yes, a tedious process it was. Eren was still caught in the middle of a thought when Levi blew a breath of hot air on him. Eren yelped surprised and in pain since it slightly stung.

"You're over-thinking once more," He accused with a boisterous tone. And yet, Eren couldn't help but agree. He nodded solemnly. He was over-thinking.

"I have a reason to. The Blumenfest is in but a month, the plan to stop the government, how to deal Mikasa and Armin, today, in fact, and-and y-you!" Even all but yelled at the end of his statement. Yesterday, Eren had been a complete rest and nonchalance but today, oh today, all of his responsibilities came pouring down on me.

"I?" Levi questioned seemingly amused.

"Yes, you!" Eren found himself unable to be intimidating, considering he was curled like a kitten in Levi."You still...so...so...so mysterious!"

Levi's eyes spoke laughter.

"All things shall come to light soon," he promised quietly. Eren wanted to argue but hearing the truth in Levi's voice, he had nothing to say. Eren nodded and sighed. He had to leave soon. The streams of light grew stronger indicating that the sun had risen fully.

"I'll be back," promised Eren.

"I know." though Levi didn't sound all that convinced.

"One week." Eren compromised.

"Three days." Levi's voice left no discussion. But Eren was Eren and will always be Eren.

"And a half." Eren jumped out of Levi's crescent with the agility of a tigress and ran. He was more than positive that the only reason he left was that Levi allowed it. A tail snatched him up by the hem of his shirt, suspending him in the air. Or maybe not. And just as he was so close to the door.

"You didn't say goodbye," Levi said, his statement rung across the empty cell. Silver eyes burned into his, leaving their mark. Eren knew that no time in this life or the next would he forget them. Eren was utterly and wholly dumbfounded by Levi. He knew he must've looked stupid, retarded even, with his eyes wide with incomprehension. Then it clicked. Eren released one of his most sincere smiles and said,

"See you soon, Levi."


	7. Friends

_Eren_

The night was young and plentiful. Stars were just starting to awaken from their daily slumber and the skies were a canvas for colors ranging from bountiful blue to cerise. The warmth of the sun still radiated a low hum although the sun, itself was just below the horizon. The cicadas sung their repetitive tunes and trees swayed with the sweet summer breeze. Eren had just exited his cabin after a searing hot and long shower. He took in the sickly saccharine smell of artificial flowers. He didn't like it. They were there in fake reassurance, planted by the gardeners. His cabin area was secluded, a few from where the other cabins lie.

Eren made his way to the southwestern side of Sina, walking leisurely and keeping his footsteps light and easy. The streets jostled about, busy with spiffy men and women both eager to see the soldiers that were also on the streets. Eren keep his eyes low, listening and observing the creatures around him. No, he wouldn't say people because humans didn't have emotionless eyes. Those who surrounded him had rotten eyes, wide smiles, and pretty lies. The 'proverbial' insects ran over their skins and inside their veins and, yet they didn't seem to mind. They continued, repeating the same steps every day with rotten eyes and pretty lies. Eren found shivers running along his spine as their rotten eyes looked him over, sizing him up. But Eren also found that he couldn't complain, for he was the same as them. Hollow on the inside, only the skin on his body kept them from seeing his empty insides. For Eren too was only an empty husk.

Eren rounded a corner and from there the scenery began to change. High-pitched giggles to howling laughter of a soldier. Eren began to walk bristly, a sudden urge to be surrounded by the people he'd seem to miss the past few months. The dusky orange sky became a soothing indigo and soon he was standing in front of 'The Raven'. The tavern was bustling with soldiers all drunk out of their minds and singing carols. Eren was soon spotted despite his wishes. Calls of welcome were thrown his way cautiously. And without delay they continued to imbibe and sing recklessly. Eren resumed, occasionally nodding at a respectful greeting, making his way to the table that had to be the loudest in the place.

"- that's why Lycans have the biggest asses!" Howled Jean at the opposing person.

"Sit down, flea bag. How would you know if the first whore you lain was the only one?" Marco asked with a raised brow, cheeks flushed thoroughly and his hand tightly wounded around a mug. Connie bent over Sasha crying in laughter.

A chorus of laughter came from around the table.

"Does it really matter whose  _backside_  is the biggest?" Armin asked, his cheeks also flushed.

"Of course, it does! What else you grab on to?" Jean protested?

"I thought that much was obvious." Armin shrugged. Connie died a little further. Bertholdt blushed brightly and Jean's argument halted there. For a moment at least.

Mikasa took a tentative sip of her mug before speaking, "Come sit down with us Eren."

Her dark grey eyes flickering over him before restarting her conversation with Annie.

"Eren!" Connie yelled." Get your ass over here."

Eren rolled his eyes before continuing. He swiftly took Jean's al, chuckling at his stupefied face before imbibing on the fruity drink himself. Jean was silent for a moment, too stunned to speak, before starting to bellow obscenities. Eren sat between Mikasa and Reiner.

"What the hell, Jaeger? Get your own."

"Eren, nice to have you back. "Reiner threw a meaty arm around his shoulders, laughing loudly. Eren nodded quietly before throwing back the entire mug. Reiner cajoled louder before waving over a waitress and ordered another round of ale.

"Eren, where have you been?" Connie questioned. Eren now had the entire table's attention.

"Around." Eren shrugged. Connie didn't seem satisfied with his answer but said nothing more. His ale was more important anyway.

"Yeah, I didn't see at the landing area. You usually be there when we arrive?" Bertholdt added.

"I'm usually landing myself." Eren pointed out blankly. He couldn't tell them about Levi, not yet at least not now. It was too early. Mikasa and Armin didn't say anything either.

"True." Sasha conceded, taking a huge bite of turkey leg.

"I bet it's been pretty bland the past months when we were gone." Said Marco.

"I wouldn't say that." Eren said slyly. Jean stared in disbelief.

"You're saying while we were out saving the world, you entertained yourself by fucking around?" Jean sputtered. Reiner and Connie roared with laughter.

"No, you ass. Don't go running off your mind." Eren snapped, throwing an irritated look in Jean's direction.

"Then what did you do, Miss Jaeger." Jean snapped back.

"None of you all damned business." Eren replied snarky. He threw a glare around the table before snatching up someone else's mug. Armin's more than like. On cue, Armin sputtered indignantly. Reiner chuckled, patting Eren on his back before refocusing on his new mug of ale.

"You have such a personality, Jaeger." Annie cracked a bit of a smile.

"Thanks." Eren bowed mockingly. The table continued, drinking and laughing without cared. Eren felt at home, or at least a place of semblance like home. It felt nice being surrounded by familiarity, for once in so many months. He felt a fond smile reached his face as Connie argued with Jean.

"Eren." Mikasa called. Eren nodded in acknowledgment. Without a word, she got up and walked away. Eren found himself following her, through the crowd. Mikasa didn't look back to see if he was following but knew. Just as Eren knew Armin was following as well. _Or that Levi was waiting for him._  Eren felt his face blossom red at Levi's mention. Luckily, he managed to clear his face before they reached a quiet space outside 'The Raven.'

Mikasa continued walking silently until she found a space to her liking.

"Eren" whispered Armin. Eren stopped and turned to open his arms to Armin who dove into his chest. Armin's hair had grown out fully during the expedition coming to stop at his waist. Eren chuckled at his childish antics, carding his hand through Armin's silk-like tresses.

"You know people will mistake you for girl if you let it get any longer." Eren teased lightly, a smile reaching his face.

"Leave me alone." Armin pulled back glaring at Eren. He elbowed Eren in the side hard before following Mikasa.

"Oomph!" Eren rubbed his side soothingly before running after their retreating figures. Mikasa finally paused when they reached a secluded area. There wasn't anyone in sight and the only source of sound came from insects and animals surrounding them. Mikasa turned on her heels facing Armin and Eren. Eren stopped a reasonable distance away

Eren crossed his arms and tilted his head before asking, "Yes?"

Armin giggled at his attitude before skipping -yes skipping- a good distance away making them all an even distance from each other.

"How have you been?" Mikasa questioned lightly, her crimson red scarf seemingly glowing in the moonlight. Her grey eyes stared at him impassively. Her eyes eerily resembled Levi's although Eren thought Levi's shone brighter and fuller of emotion than Mikasa.

"Better than usually, in fact." He replied calmly. She was searching for something… hmm… now he'll just have to figure out what.

"When are you going to ride again?" Armin utter almost silently. Eren sighed.

"Never if I can't tame Levi." Eren stated bluntly. Armin gasped lightly, the haze of the drunkenness clearing.

"What the hell, they can't keep you from flying, you're one of the best riders in whole Scouting Regiments!" Armin stated passionately. Eren shook his head, disagreeing.

"Apparently, they can. The Emperor, himself, sent me in blinded and unable to fend for myself. I knew nothing of Levi, only that he sent over a hundred of well-trained riders to death." Eren explained.

"And you still went?" Armin argued. Mikasa had yet to say anything.

"If I didn't, I would be reassigned as a ground soldier. Of course, I went." Eren's voice finally cracked," I have no life outside of riding, Armin. He dangled my life's accomplishments right in front of me."

Eren's eyes watered slightly and he could see the pity in Armin's eyes. It seems the drunken haze hadn't cleared completely.

"It's because of this stupid goal you have, is it not?" Mikasa said bluntly seeing right through Eren's façade. Eren dried his eyes, smiling slyly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Eren straightened his shoulders, staring into Mikasa's searching eyes.

"Eren! It's not nice to play with people's feelings." Armin whined for falling into his trap. He steadily ignored Armin's icy glare.

"Eren, I don't understand. You're going to lose this battle, you've lost from the beginning." Mikasa's voice raised slightly showing her frustration with Eren's antics. Eren felt his anger spike but extinguish just as quickly.

"If that's the case, you both lose as well. You knew what my ambitions are and, yet you follow me.' Eren's voice became emotionless. He was showing his true colors. And the proverbial bugs that had disappeared over the past months came back with force. "If you feel that way, I'll be sure to let you go now but this is the last warning. There will no next time because from now on out, it will be no mercy."

It was silent for a while. Eren's threat was hanging clear in the air. Eren twitched slightly as the proverbial insects made their way up his pants and across his arms.

"I'll follow you to the end of the earth," Armin spoke clearly, determination shone brighter than the moon in those sky-blue eyes. Mikasa sighed but agreed.

"Excellent." Eren smiled broadly." If possible, I would like for you both to visit Levi- "

"Why have you named him?" Mikasa interrupted. Eren's smile morphed into a visage of confusion.

"You've gotten attached," Mikasa stated rather than questioned. That was what she was searching for and if Eren was anyone other than Eren, he was would've blushed. It was true, so very true but she didn't need to know that. The pests dissipated marginally.

"I wouldn't say that. After all, he's my permanent drake if he can execute a perfect routine. So, it would be appropriate to name him." Eren reasoned as if Levi hadn't told him his name. Armin nodded in agreeance.

"When is this 'perfect routine' executed?" mocked Mikasa. Eren smiled mockingly.

"Why the 'Blumenfest', of course!" he cheered. Mikasa's jaw became unhinged. Eren wanted to laugh because it seemed that nothing ever startled Mikasa to this point. It was the perfect time for time itself to stand still. He'd just have to remember it for now.

"That is the most completely, utterly insane idea since Emperor Hanamiya came into power," Armin stated calmly. Eren nodded agreeing.

"Are they aware that  _your drake_ is a legend. A myth. That  _it_ \- " Levi" "-has the potential to destroy this entire Empire and wreak havoc on the very world itself." Mikasa ranted.

"Yes, that's why Emperor Hanamiya wanted to want me to tame him. With power in our hands as powerful and indestructible, we'll be unstoppable." Eren deduced.

"What do you know of him, Levi I mean," Armin asked eager to get any information on Levi.

"Not much but I know one thing, he's not ignorant," Eren warned in low voice. Armin's eyes twinkled at the mention of Levi's intelligence. Mikasa scoffed.

"And how do you intend to train him? You can't take him off for a ride." Mikasa asked snidely.

"Levi learns orally," Eren informed.

"But how can you guarantee his cooperation? How do you know his actually listening and not just nodding at any nonsense you're shooting off?" Mikasa asked once more bitterly.

"Mikasa, you saw him. Those eyes are of someone who's been living for thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands, of years. You knew he understood you when you were talking." Eren reasoned. Mikasa hesitated but eventually nodded her head.

"Why do you need use to visit Levi, Eren?" Armin asked.

"To get him used to humans, hopefully." Eren said." There's going to be thousands of them during the 'Blumenfest. It'll be best if he can get used to your presence."

Armin hummed slightly before saying, "Hmm, well if this over, I'd like to get back to 'The Raven' were I can get back my buzz."

Eren looked at Mikasa who in turn nodded, signaling this meeting adjourned.

"Mikasa, head back with Armin and tell the others 'Goodnight' for me. It's getting late." Eren looked towards the night sky. The moon was full tonight and the stars twinkled brightly. He wondered if Levi was looking up at the sky right now like him. Eren smiled fondly at the thought of Levi looking at the same moon and twinkling stars as him at the same moment. He wondered if Levi missed his presence, that the cage was drearier without him there. He also wondered if he came back tonight would Levi be happier, that if he could forget all his responsibilities and spend another week in the Kerker along with Levi then return to his duties or not at all. The 'proverbial' bugs seemed to find interest elsewhere and Eren was left in his right mind.

"Come Armin." Mikasa said walking off in the direction they'd came from.

Armin huffed," I can make it there just fine on my own."

"But who's going to carry you back?" Eren chuckled. Armin blushed a bright red before accepting his fate.

"See you soon, Eren," Armin called before skipping ahead to catch up to Mikasa's retreating figure.

Eren smiled before heading home. He kept his head up the entire time, gazing at the starry night.

Eren had a hard time sleeping that night. It seemed that the covers didn't radiate the heat Levi, did nor did they wrap tightly enough around them like Levi's tail. So Eren stayed and listen to the bats and the crickets. And oddly enough his eyes couldn't leave the sky. He took comfort in the fact that in the past moments or the next that Levi would look upon the same sky and in the end that fact helped him fall asleep.

_Levi_

Levi gazed upon the stars, bored.

Levi, for once in many years, had no idea to go about revealing Eren's role in his life to Eren himself. He'd expected to be alone all his life, that'll he will live forever in solitude. And then Eren came, cleansing any fear of being eternally by himself. When he was younger, he welcomed being in solitude, enjoying silence and stillness as his favorite pastime. He traveled alone, exploring and conquering, for he was the only one of his liter to survive and his mother had been kicked out of her tribe. He was the epitome for silence. But it'd never seem to complete him, until the very end. But he wouldn't linger over those times

Levi remembered setting his eyes on Eren for the very first time. His sea-foam emerald eyes that sparkled in sunlight, his innocent smile and tawny disheveled hair was hard not to miss. Levi knew at once that he was the one, his heart began to finally beat for the first time in so many years. Eren's scent, an amalgamation of mint, vanilla, and forest rain aroma, drove Levi incoherent. Granted as much as Levi wanted to seize up Eren and flee, Eren was only a child. It took much will power to withdraw when he was so close, even more so when that smile was for him in the first place. Levi knew better than to interfere with Kismet itself especially when the breezes told him not do so. Levi had felt the warning when the wind bristled unlike it had done all evening. And so, Levi waited and years that should've felt like days felt like millennials.

And then through the winds of serendipity, Eren found Levi. Levi couldn't be more content. But something had change about his Eren. His Eren didn't smile like he used to nor do his eyes have the same tint. Levi felt a dark air around Eren, like his own. Despite Eren's inner turmoil, he'd grown to become a beautiful young man. Slender form and wide hips, Eren could almost be mistaken for a woman if given circumstance. But there was an underline of inhuman strength and grace hidden in his steps. Even if his presence had change, Eren was made specifically irrevocably for him. Eren, in short, was perfect. In every physical, mental, and spiritual way there is, Eren wasn't anything less than perfect. Perfect for him.

Eren had a goal as well. He was vindictive, cunning and would set to fire anyone who would sabotage his aspiration. He was manipulative and underhanded but so was Levi. Levi loved getting under Eren's skin, dodging questions and eluding anything that would led Eren to understand anything about him. He could see the frustrations underneath the calm façade. Another favorite pastime of Levi was getting underneath others skin. Meaning, to irritate such a thick-skinned person was at the top of the sadistic activities he enjoys. However, in the end, Levi knew Eren won because Levi would do  _anything_  for Eren and if events turn in Levi's favor, Eren would do as well.

Another problem left was introducing Eren to his new role in Levi's life. Levi wondered how to reveal that Eren was unbelievably connected to himself in such a way that is unexplainable. The only thing that gave Levi a little relief is that he could see that Eren, on a primal instinct level, was reacting amazingly to him. It was the way Eren's muscle relaxed when he was wrapped tightly against him or the contented smile he had when closest to Levi. Levi wanted to hold Eren in his arms, encasing him there until Eren knew nothing but him and they became one. But he was satisfied with just being close to Eren for now at least. Once their bond started to strengthen, Levi and  _Eren_ would need more. His scent had just started changing, it's triple combo had become sweeter though only marginally. It was only a matter of months before Eren's transition to be his became prominent and permanent. Eren's reaction to his  _ambience_ was addicting but he had to mask it as well. He wanted to postpone Eren's transition as much as possible because it wasn't the time, nor did he have the space he wanted to deal with Eren's transition. Holding back his  _ambiance_ was a near painful process but he'd flew over oceans to get to Eren and most definitely as wouldn't be stopped in getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was more than the cost of every diamond and gold on this earth, which was his  _Bonded_.  _Eren._

And Levi would stop at nothing to get him. That left the last problem; the other boy whose eyes glared like the most luminous moonstones with hair dripped in sun.

_Eren_

Eren blinked lazily, waking up. For the first time in months, he'd slept soundly in his bed. He had another dream of alabaster skin and familiar grey eyes. But this time, the dream gave away the mysterious person's gender. Male. With pink lips and a straight aristocratic nose, he was almost god-like. There was more but that was all that he could remember. He sat up, tangled in his sheets and gave a huff. Today would be grueling with the troops back. He had to report back to his Captain and inform him of the task he's been given. Finally, he had to gather an inhuman amount of metals and start to craft armor for Levi. And then, in the end, he still wouldn't be able to see Levi. That fact ruffled him in more ways than he'd like to admit. Despite his obvious displeasure at having to start the day early, Eren got up and did his usual morning routine, only changing into casual wear instead of his uniform.

When Eren left his cabin, the sky was still dark. He took a breath before setting off on his

6-mile run. It was a trek through the eastern part of Winter-Wald, not the west where Levi rested. This gave Eren plenty of time to meditate and stop his thoughts from traveling west even when his footsteps did many times. His thoughts were, like most of yesterday and this morning, about Levi and a few other things. Some many questions and so little answers, Eren felt that situations around him where spiraling out of control. It was maddening, frustrating. It rose goosebumps over Eren's skin to feel so out of order and not in control over the next moment and even after that. And Eren was always in control. But with Levi barreling into Eren's life at lightning speed, things were beginning to fall all over the past. But Eren believed that if he could remain calm, cool, and collected, things would fall back into place. When his trek was done, and he came to view with his house once more, Eren was sweaty and breathing hard. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon, the sky was an amalgamation of both stars and morning colors. Ending his routine with a few training exercises, Eren took an ice-cold shower and dressed in his full uniform.

Primp and primed, Eren made his way through his squad barracks. Soldiers, of all ranks and classes, were out and about around the camp and making their way towards the canteen. Eren nodded respectfully at those who saluted towards him before leisurely making his way to the Captains' part of the camp. There were four head Captains over 103 soldiers. Each Captain presided over a segment of the soldiers.

Eren heard his Captain before seeing him. Hearing breathy shouts, Eren saw him, shirtless and breathless, practicing taijutsu in the morning light. He was in the middle of a small patch of green space, his long thick locs swinging wildly in a ponytail. His Captain was built large, with bulging muscles and well over 6'5 in height. His extremely dark skin was covered with scars from battles and more and an equally strong facial structure. Without a doubt, he seems to be able to crush a grown man's skull and fought lions barehanded. Eren saw the first in person. However, he was shockingly handsome with an overwhelming presence. Eren approached him quietly, having natural gentle feet. Once close enough, the Captain's electric blue eyes shot towards him, sensing Eren's presence. Eren waited patiently to be acknowledged as his Captain seemingly ignored him and continued to practice. Eren hummed lightly, rocking back and forwards on the balls of his heels.

"Lieutenant Jaeger." The Captain raised an eyebrow in his direction. The Captain's dark skin glowed and glistened with sweat.

"Captain Osiris." Eren bowed respectfully. Osiris went into a fighting stance and gestured for Eren to come forward.

"Practice with me. I want to see if you kept up these past months." Osiris' voice was deep and thick with accent. Eren chuckled softly, stepping forward without a word. Osiris nodded in approval. Eren settled into fighting stance as well copying Osiris' stance perfectly. "No weapons?" asked Eren just as quietly as he'd came.

"Yeah." And with that it was silence and an unannounced countdown begun.  _1_.

The entire surrounding became eerily silent even Osiris' breathing slowed.  _2_.

The sun rose almost agonizingly slow above the treetops, just peaking over. _3._

The sound of tweeting birds and busy squirrels slowly faded into nothing, becoming silent in the beat of his heart.  _4._

Eren's breath slowed as well, becoming almost nonexistent and he could feel is eyes dilate to find his target.  _5._

 _Target locked_.

Moving as quicker than lightning, both men disappeared. They reappeared in the very middle of the clearing, dust kicking up. Eren attacked as ardent as a viper, fist connecting with Osiris' rib cage and blocking his assault as well. There was a resounding noise resembling thunder as they connected. Osiris took the hit with audacity. He, returning the favor, grabbing Eren's fist, holding him in place, and slammed his rock-hard knee in Eren's gut with astonishing power. Eren soared across the clearing, landing gracefully on his feet, Osiris' powerful attack not fazing him either.

Osiris grinned almost sardonically, his eyes lighting up like bright blue fire. Debris flew up, once again and they sped at each other once again. Eren twisted on his ankle and his left foot arch up into a beautiful roundhouse kick. Osiris dodged it just as swiftly, surprisingly agile and quick for his size.

" Is that all you've got, Jaeger." Osiris called out cackling. Eren gritted his teeth.

And in instance, his foot coming down immediately and Osiris rolled to the side taking desperate measures to get away. Eren's kick shattered the earth below them, rounding up grime, dirt, and grass came up in patches.

The impact created a sound resembling an eruption. A red neat cut painted Osiris' side, the cut stretching from his stomach to his back, tore through his clothes. Osiris jumped up and gathered up a punch as powerful as Eren's kick, cutting through air itself, came barreling on mere seconds away from Eren's face. Eren flitted away, light on his feet. His cheek was cut. Eren barred his teeth in an animalistic show of confidence.

Osiris followed deftly. Eren stood his ground, leaning back almost lazily and using the momentum to sling himself forward. The two men seem to disappear once more, traveling faster than the human eye, and reappeared with clashed fist to fist and hand to hand. Osiris matched a panther in his ferocity, pursuing Eren like a predator its prey. Eren came in ruthlessly, sending a barrage of well-aimed punches and swift kicks. Osiris delivered them as well, staggeringly powerful and deathly accurate.

This continued for a few more minutes, Eren and Osiris' fight destroying the small area. Branches were broken, deep craters made, and they'd yet to land another hit. Eren took a swipe at Osiris, Osiris ducked down twisting around with the regal of a tiger and kicked at Eren's feet. Eren jumped, missing the leg by millimeters. Osiris took this time to speed upwards, delivering an uppercut to Eren's chest while Eren was still ascending. Osiris' face was dauntless yet almost serious. Eren received the entire force of the attack, causing his body to fly up further. The blow vibrated Eren's entire body. Eren went flying, literally. However, the fight wasn't over.

Straightening his body to the point his face was aligned with the earth, Eren's feet caught a branch. The look on Osiris' face was priceless. Eren gathered power at his heels, bending his knees a little. Then he took forward at a blinding speed towards the ground, straight at Osiris. The collision created a force that trembled the very ground below them and conceived a sound that sent soldiers running to the area.

There was silence. Dust covered the whole area blinding the nosy soldiers and blocking the scene from their eyes. Only once the dust began to clear did the soldiers chatted again. Once the debris finally cleared, two silhouettes was recognizable. They both were in a crater of more than two feet. Eren stood above his captain, his hand extended towards the other figure on the ground. Captain Osiris. The soldiers couldn't see the expression clearly but Eren did. Osiris didn't wait a beat, grabbing Eren's hand and hauling himself up. Osiris' smiled toothily before taking a glance at the audience they'd collected.

"Get back to your chores or everyone will run till dusk!" Osiris booming voice, scared the soldiers into running away. Once the small place was cleared, Osiris chuckled deeply patting on Eren on the back. Eren raised his eyebrow in his direction. They both had a series of cuts and bruises everywhere, torn clothes and ragged pants.

"Tell me Eren, "Osiris looked down at him, through sparkling blue eyes, "What do I owe you for this visit?"

"Nothing at all, Osiris," Eren responded," I only have a few things to discuss."

Osiris nodded soberly and trudged towards the way Eren came from, not looking back to see if Eren followed. Eren did, regardless after flicking an annoying 'proverbial' bug off his shoulder.

"You may begin." Osiris initiated the conversation.

"I want to start with I won't be around often for the upcoming Blumenfest. I've been giving a crucial task that will need my upmost attention and handling. I figure I'd tell you soon as possible seeing as I will be off as soon as tomorrow and gone for an undeterminable amount of time." Eren kept his words enigmatic as possible, hinting also at the gravity of his mission. He couldn't just give out thoughtless information, there were ears everywhere.

Osiris nodded in understanding, heading towards the canteen. "I see." He hummed," is there an estimated time you will be back?"

Eren shrugged, "If everything goes correctly, I'll be back after the BlumenFest and with faith, a brand-new  _drake_."

Osiris raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question Eren. They both walked in complete silence the rest of the way to the canteen. Eren sighed internally. One down another to go.

 

Eren found himself at staring an insanely large pile of titanium, leather, and other trinkets. He'd gone to over 30 merchants in town to accumulate all of it. He had to borrow two horses and a wagon, from the squad's barn to transport two hundred pounds of titanium. He groaned, smacking his face with the small booklet that was in his hand. Levi was going to be the death of him. At least he had help on the way. On his way in town he found Armin, who'd offered him help like the angel he was. And who was Eren to refuse him?

"Hey Eren!" knocked Eren out of his thoughts. Eren looked up to see Armin, who was running towards him. His long blond tresses were two intricate braids that swung with every step he took. He wore his skin-tight uniform that clung to his slim figure. His delicate visage seems to be slightly flushed in the heat and his bright azure eyes seem to sparkle in the sunlight and happiness. His skillfully crafted bow and sack of arrows that settled on his back bounced as well.

Armin skidded to a stop only a few feet away from Eren, smiling brightly. Eren squinted his eyes curiously.

"Where's your 'raging hangover'" Eren asked. Eren remembered vividly that in the plaza they'd met in, Armin had looked terrible- winkled eyes, hunched back, and oily tresses.

Armin laughed merrily. "New potion."

"You seem...lively." Eren raised his eyebrow, staring down at Armin, who seemed to be near combustion in energy. Armin grimaced.

"Side-effect." Armin supplied," the antennae from western faes are extremely high in adenosine triphosphate. "

"How'd you obtain a western fae? And how did you remove the antennae?" Eren didn't lose the suspicious visage.

Armin smiled. Eren's eyes widen in shock and understanding. "Poor fae." He murmured, turning away from Armin to focus on the pile in the wagon.

"Wow you brought so much!" Armin lifted himself over the edge of the wagon to peer inside, swinging his legs. Eren groaned.

"How long does this last."

"Twenty-four hours."

"Can you speed it up?"

"Would you prefer me agitated?"

"Not at all"

"Exactly."

Eren sighed dramatically. "Well let's get this over to the workshop. We have much to do."

Armin nodded, grasping an arm full of leather and loading it out of the wagon. Eren mirrored his actions with wood. Bringing all the leather-Armin- and metal-Eren- to the basement of Eren's cottage. The entrance was hidden by the large throw rug in the middle of the hallway. There was a tempered fire that blazed behind steel doors of a kiln in the corner of the basement. The fire casted a mellow light, vaguely revealing the room. The shelves on the right were equipped with ranges of knives, axes, mallets, and other tools. Two lengthy wooden tables were clear and polished cleanly sat in the very middle of the inordinate room.

"Put it into a specific pile over there," Eren instructed pointing to an unoccupied area. Armin did as he was told, separating metals, wood, and leather meanwhile Eren gathered tools needed for the task at hand, lighting up the candles. Prepping in silence, the basement became a symphony of noise:  _clang_  of metals,  _flop_ of leather, and the  _thunk_ of wood with an occasional  _sniff_  from Armin.

"Might I ask what is the purpose of such exclusive titanium" Armin tossed Eren a look over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you would know." Eren continued about thoroughly cleaning his tools.

Armin huffed incredulously," Armor for a legend such as Levi, honestly."

"Armor is required for a  _war-drake_. "Eren reasoned, "such color will correspond with his scales."

"Levi is enormous, how do you propose to maneuver his armor out of this room?"

"I shall break his armor into smaller parts and reassemble the parts in his presence." Eren opened his notebook, reading over his measurements. Eren sat in a seat near the table, beckoning Armin closer, his eyes squinted in concentration. Armin came silently, opting to stand over Eren to lean on his back. Armin peered over Eren's head, glancing at the many numbers and sketches that decorated the pages.

"What is your opinion?" Eren asked. Armin went over the equations within his mind.

"It's practical," he countered, "Nothing unusual nor complex, this should be completed within the minimum of four days."

"Maximum?"

"Two weeks."

Eren nodded silently. Carelessly, he tossed the notebook on the table and turn towards Armin. The notebook was on the same page as before, open wide.

"We're going to need a few other hands, huh?" Eren asked Armin. Armin hummed in agreeance.

"Communicate with Jean and Marco." Eren decided after a period of silence," Tell them to be ready to remain overnight."

"Aye." Armin turned on his heels, pulling out a small golden metal butterfly-communicator- out of his chest pocket.

Eren didn't -bother- hear the commands that Armin gave, focusing on completing the task at hand- preparation.

"They will be here within the next ten minutes." Armin provided, wiggling on to a stool. Eren hummed in acknowledgment continuing his task with patience.

It wasn't long before Eren heard footsteps coming from above. Marco and Jean. Armin jumped from his seat to meet the duo upstairs, his hair swishing from side to side with his excessive movement. Eren didn't blink as the trio came tumbling down the stairs. Armin in Marco's grasped and Jean not far behind. They landed in a pile, nearly knocking over the shelf nearby, eliciting a chorus of noises. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Marco!" Armin laughed happily, almost child-like. "And Jean." Jean wheezed breathlessly.

"New Potion," Eren answered not turning around.

Eren finally glanced over his shoulder, seeing the new pile of his floor. Armin straddled Marco's waist- almost obscenely- who in turn was sprawled across Jean who also was near suffocation.

"A-Armin, get off!" Marco sputtered, red-faced and more than likely lightheaded. Armin ignored him, poking at his freckled face. And Marco's resistance was futile.

"You both get off." Jean groaned loudly, using brute strength to push both off his chest. There was another crash followed by a large inhale of air.

"If you all would clear off my floor, we would be able to start and finish in a timely manner," Eren said half annoyed and half amused before turning back around to start. He felt anticipation, yes, but most of all there was a small tinging his chest that bothered him. It was unnoticeable, minuscule, but noticeable. It felt like someone was tugging on his heart, one string wounded around it. Arms slipped around his waist, pulling him back from within his thoughts. Eren glanced over his shoulders once more, finding his vision swarmed with shiny azure eyes.

Eren raised an eyebrow," Hmm?"

Armin shrugged and snuggled closer to his back, going as far as nuzzling Eren shirt. Eren rolled his eyes, ignoring Armin entirely for a moment to acknowledge Jean and Marco.

"I'm crafting armor and will need both of you to assist me, considering how enormous it will be." Eren informed, "This project will require incisiveness, promptness, and, most importantly, centralization. So, sit your asses down and listen and listen closely."

Jean and Marco, respectively found stools scattered around the room before dragging them over to sit closer – as Eren said. Eren opened his mouth to speak but Jean has already rushed his aspect.

"Can you repeat that middle sentence, in actual sense?"

Eren growled," Horsy- "

"-To be accurate, timely, and concentrated, Jean. Were you not listening?" Marco asked incredulously.

"He didn't say those exact words!" Jean yelled defensively.

"I didn't think I needed to while talking to a fellow adult but since you can't handle my vocabulary, I'll be sure to speak down to you." Eren couldn't sound any more condescending.

"Look here you fucking bastard- "

"Stop it, both of you." Armin spoke sternly and slightly muffled from Eren's shirt, causing both Eren and Jean to huff like petulant children." Can we finish?"

Eren huffed again but picked up his small notebook to share his ideas, movements sluggish from the extra person. He placed the book on the table that both Jean and Marco were sitting at, allowing them to see his work.

"Are these exact measurements?" Jean wondered eyes still on the paper. Marco peered up for his response. Eren nodded.

"Damn." Marco remarked awed.

"What the hell kind of drake is this?" Jean flipped through the next few pages stopping when the drawings did.

"My drake." Eren responded almost possessively.  _Damn right he is_.

"These stats are unbelievable, Eren. Are you certain?" Marco asked clearly skeptical.

"Positive."

The doubt in Marco's face was still visible.

"I understand. You wouldn't believe until you see it." Armin came in still planted behind Eren.

"Is that so?" Jean seemed completely serious now." Alright Jaeger-baby, let's get started."

Eren hummed in agreement before laying out his plan

~~~~~~~~

It was well into the next day before Eren, Jean, and Marco paused to take a break. Jean slumped in the chair furthest from the fire that still burned brightly. Eren stretched his arms above his heads, wincing at the popping sounds his bones made. Armin rested on a stool, his elbows on the table and hands holding his head up. The tables were cluttered with multiple metal pieces that were as large as Armin and as thick as his waist. Honestly, Armin was amazed at how far they'd come.

"Damn, that was brutal." Huffed Marco, rubbing at his aching arms." I feel as if my entire arm can fall off."

Armin hummed weakly, agreeing.

Marco swayed tiredly over to Jean before collapsing on top of him. Jean cursed as he was thrown to the ground by the extra weight. "Are you serious!" Jean yelled hoarsely. Marco chuckled at his best friend.

"My hands are killing me!" Marco whined.

"Yeah, the trimmings were extremely detailed." Armin murmured.

"Stop complaining and get the fuck off me." Jean kicked Marco off him. Eren's eyes trailed over to Armin slumped figure. Armin watched the couple on the floor in sleepy amusement. It wasn't a full minute before his eyes started to droop. Eren observed as Armin's head begin to sway and HHeyes eyes blinking excessively. Finally, Eren caught him as he collapses forward, just a few inches from the table. With care, Eren situated Armin against him and picked him up.

"He's done for." Marco whispered from over Eren's shoulder.

"Yeah. "Eren's voice was just as soft.

" He's so captivating. "Marco hand reached over to pick at Armin's cheek but Eren pulled away.

"Don't bother him." Eren's voice didn't raise or lower but it was enough for Marco to retreat- to mess with Jean. Eren wasn't aware of his arms tightening around Armin until Armin squirmed unhappily. His grip loosened, and Armin was silent once more.

"Hold him." Eren handed to Armin off to Jean, who wasn't prepared in the slightest. However, a moment of unspoken life threats from Eren, Jean held on tight. Armin didn't stir.

"Whh- "Jean seemed confused but Eren was already off, busying himself with the next task. Marco laughed loudly at his friend's mistreatment. Jean glared in return but didn't disturb Armin.

Eren walked around, grabbing the occasional blanket. Once he'd found enough, he found an unoccupied space in the furthest of underground cavern. He tossed the blankets in an array, making a makeshift bed. Then Armin was back in Eren's arm, Jean sighing in relief, and laid comfortably in the makeshift nest and a blanket pulled over him.

"You care 'bout him a lot, huh." Jean remarked quietly, Marco was tasked with rekindling the fire.

"He's my best friend." Eren replied moving on to arrange the metals, so they could finish the breastplate. Jean hummed suspiciously, eyeing Eren.

"Same," Jean said cryptically before joining Marco. Eren blinked and saw grey eyes behind his lids.

"Let's finish," Eren said popping his knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might post another part tonight though it's not completely finished


	8. Schatz and Maus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I already had this chapter but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add more or not. I didn't because it has been so long since I updated. Don't be angry if I go MIA for a one or two weeks because I'm a student and... there's so much homework.

_Eren_

             Eren stared at the soft flickers that danced across the room in hues of oranges. The room was still in silence, only the sounds of slight snoring continued. The last platter of titanium rested in the kiln and only minutes due. Eren took this time for reflection. Over the past day and a half, the same room was with clangs, bangs, and the occasional laughter. Right now, there was silence. Silence didn’t bother Eren but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. It was at times such as this that silence seeped into his bones and filled his vision. He stood left alone to think, tossed in endless waves of pressure and expectancy that left him anxious and impatient. It's where silence ruled that darkness crept around the rim of his vision. 

He took a deep breath and counted to 10. His breath slowed, and he continued to watch the flickers of fire. He yawned before moving to retrieve the last piece of amalgamated metal. The fire crackled around the hot red piece before it was submerged in ice water. Stream hissed and sizzled before Eren pull the piece out. He discarded it amongst the rest and Eren returned to his perch on the chair. 

There was a sudden loud snore–courtesy of Jean–before it stayed quiet once more. Argent irises flashed behind Eren’s eyes. Eren wanted nothing more than to leave and curl up lazily within Levi’s vibe. Eren noticed this lingering want when he left Levi’s side. It remained as if a string was wrapped around his throat, constricting when he leaves. The string tightens with every passing until Eren couldn’t breathe. Except he could. By his calculations, his breathing only lowered.7%, correlating with the number of things he’d lifted and done within the past 12 hours. 

'Maybe the air filters were clogged and the air circulation in the cellar was low'. 

His eyes wandered to the three lumps of blankets and limbs. ‘They didn’t complain about having troubles breathing and they seem to breathe as of now'.

 Eren scrutinized in confusion. Seeing as all his hypothesizes had run out, he deducted the only reason is separation. From Levi. Eren sighed. 

It seemed Levi caused most things these days. 

Eren looked blankly into the dying flames, the honeyed glow persists now bronze. His eyes itched to close; his body to slumber. Though it seems, every time he did, silver eyes appeared. The blankets didn’t hold the same heat Levi did. 

In the simplest analogy, Eren was a moth and Levi, the brightest flame on the darkest hour. 

He knew something had changed. Eren accepted it, vibrating in his bones. Ever since his first meeting with Levi, something deep within him had awoken. A fire had been sparked in a slumbering forest. Eren also knew that whatever Levi had stirred would burn him, from the inside out and engulf his entire being. Eren anticipated it, even though he was sure he should be afraid. 

The changes had been physical as well. His hands felt softer, more pliable and he’d gained additional weight. Which could be caused by how hungrier he had felt, though only marginally. The weight had been transferred to his hips, which have widened, and his core, that has softened. Even weirder, his ears had gained an elfish shape and his pubic hair had either lessen or fallen out.  

Eren blushed deeply at his analysis. Only last week, his armpits became completely bare. He flushed even deeper as he thought of where would be bare next. 

His embarrassment didn’t end when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and he… squealed in falsetto. 

“I could hear your brain working from a mile away.” Armin’s voice came in a quiet giggle. 

Flustered and caught off guard, Eren stuttered. “I’m…I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No, but you did seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about, Schatz,” Armin asked softly. Eren relaxed instantly at the familiar term.

“Guess.” Eren looked at Armin expectantly, shifting in his seat. 

Armin huffed petulantly before answering,” Levi.” 

Eren nodded shortly before snagging Armin over his shoulders and into his lap. Armin squeaked indignantly and wiggled. 

“I can’t explain it, Maus. It’s like he and I are connected. Not by the time we spent together but before we ever met. Not unlike you and I but perhaps something different. And his eyes, Sunshine, his eyes they never…”

“Schatz?” Eren was silenced by the tininess in Armin’s question.

"Yes?" It stood silent for a moment. Armin gazed at the little flames that remained.

"They don't disappear, do they?" Armin's scrutiny remained intense. "They burn with so much fever I feel like I will combust.  Schatz is it okay if I come with to see Levi. I'm not sure what to do but I need to visit him.”

Eren was a loss of words. Armin looked almost frantic. His eyes shifted back and forth desperate for words. 

"Are you okay, Maus?" Eren wrapped his arms around the Armin's middle. 

"Physically yes. But Schatz I don't... I don't... I don't understand. It'd just started the morning I came. Though his eyes were in my mind before, out of curiosity. But now... now this... this..." 

Armin trailed off as a Marco rose and stretched with a loud yawn, blankets pooling at his waist. He blinked sleepily at both Armin and Eren before turning to Jean, who was still slumbering. 

"Jean," Marco whispered hoarsely," Jean, wake up."

"Oh," Armin gasped," You don't have to leave just yet. Eren has a guest room."

Armin swung around to face Marco and Jean, who just started to stir, straddling Eren's lap. Eren turned sideways to hid his blush, for the third time that day. 

"Ma... Maus?" Eren croaked quietly at Armin's provocative position. Armin tilted his head innocently at Eren. Eren would've believed him if it was anyone but Armin. He could see the look in Armin's mischievous eyes. Armin smirked back at the accusation in Eren's own eyes. He returned to Marco but not before winking.

"No, thanks. I'd rather sleep in my own bed and I'm positive Jean shares the sentiment." Marco smiled cutely at Jean's bedhead.   


"Sure. Only if it' s your bed," Jean yawned. Eren felt a sense of déjà vu.

Marco sputtered, hitting Jean on the back of his head. 

"Don't say it like that, idiot! Come on, we still have to work tomorrow." 

Eren watched in amusement as Marco fussed around, folding blankets and Jean putting them neatly on the stuff. 

"Yes, mother," said Jean. it only served to backfire as Marco aimed for his arms this time. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Eren." Marco bowed slightly in Eren's direction, not remarking on the golden-haired boy in his lap. 

"No, thank you. Both of your presence has allowed me to finish this armor hastily. And the product of our labor is amazing. Is there any way I could compensate you?" 

"Not at all, Jaeger," Jean corrected, "It was fun, though I wouldn't mind food..."

Before Jean could finish, Marco grabbed him by the ear. "Not so fast, mister. Don't worry Eren, we had fun, and that's all that matter." 

Armin smiled before adding, "We've enjoyed your company, too."

"All you were awake for," Eren remarked silently into Armin's ear. It was funny until he received a pinch on the thigh. 

Marco smiled back, again cute, before leading Jean back up the stairs with a swift, "Good Night." 

Eren laid his head down on Armin's should and closed his eyes. 

"Where were we?"

"How much Levi has left an effect on you, even though you've only met him once."

"Can we move somewhere more comfortable first?" 

"Yeah."

Eren held on to Armin as he got up to relocate. Snuffing out the last lingering flame, Eren moved upstairs and to his bedroom. 

"This is so intimate," Armin mumbled into Eren's shoulder. 

"You bring me comfort, I'm attached," Eren replied easily after putting Armin down on the bed. 

"And?" Armin waited for Eren to finish. Naturally, he didn't answer right away. Instead, he rummaged through his drawer, searching for nightwear. Eren threw a large shirt in Armin's lap. Hopefully, the shirt was large enough to be a nightgown.

"Change."

Eren heard the shuffle as Armin got out of bed without complaint. Eren quickly stripped off his clothes and put on a shirt similar to what he gave Armin and a ragged pair of shorts. He threw his dirty clothes in a hamper and turn to grab Armin's but stopped. Armin stood on the other side of the bed, red spotting across the bridge of his nose. His hair was a mess, the braids coming undone and knotting and his thighs exposed by the length of the shirt. It dismayed Eren. 'He's so beautiful'. He played with the ends of his hairs, obviously wanting to ask a question. 

"Eren... can you detangle my hair?" He blushed brightly. Eren blushed in return. He really transformed into a different person around Armin. He couldn't help but marvel at how he shifted around those he trusted, which only included Armin and Levi. Blissfully unaware of Armin's greedy gaze, he rounded the bed and sat and waited for Armin. Armin followed his actions but sat directly between Eren's thighs on the floor, shamelessly. 

Eren stuttered out helplessly, "How... How do you... do you... want it?"   
"Just down." Armin sounded way too pleased.

With shaky hands and a deep breath, he ran his hands tenderly through the knots and tangles of his two days old braids. He continued in a smooth and affectionate design to detangle every knot and braid, reveling in every golden lock that slipped through his fingers. Though it was silky within seconds, Eren remained repeating the same motion for a few minutes after. 

"All done."   

Armin moved to get up and laid down under the cold covers, waiting for Eren to join him. He wasn't going to get out of this. Eren joined him joined him, reluctantly. Armin snuggled close and asked, "And?" 

Armin brought up their conversation from earlier. And as always Eren waited till the very last minute to answer. 

"You make the bugs go away. You may be as dark and twisted as any in Sina but there's no facade, no mask. You're the monster I'm not afraid of instead I admire. We've been together since we were children, Mauspupsi. I'd be damned if I wasn't close to you. I'm never letting you go." 

Eren wedged himself closer until their limbs were unrecognizable. He watched as Armin smiled without pause as if he didn't threaten him. Like Eren's words were full of affection -though only partly and not pure possessiveness. Instead, Armin's eyes glared as he sang a voice full of honey and menace.

"Don't think you will escape either." 

And Eren smiled a smile of teeth.

"I love you too, Schatz," whispered Armin, reverently. 

Armin leaned forward and place his hands on Eren's cheek. Identical to Eren's position. He pulled Eren closer and connected their lips softly. The brush of his lips sent pure electricity running torrent throughout his body. And then it was gone and Armin connected their foreheads. Eren smiled sleepily before closing his eyes, pulling Armin right behind and spiraling into the land of dreams. And there, they stayed, sleeping in the muted sunlight. Unknown to a black string of fate connecting them, a fate, or destiny, caused by Levi.

Levi 

His scales were becoming irritated, itchy. He was also anxious, something Levi hasn't felt since he was young. He'd blame the absence of Eren but Eren's scent was still potent in the cell. It was enough to keep his inner Alpha placated enough. 

His mind for the past days had been on the young man who'd come in with a woman Eren called 'Mikasa'. The boy was 'Armin'. Despite the smooth visit, Levi was haunted by the fact he'd not gotten a good scent of 'Armin'. The potent tart smell of 'Mikasa's displeasure and ire hid his scent. But he saw 'Armin's eyes -luminous cerulean with streaks cornflower blue eyes- which were the most compelling quality he'd ever seen. They were extremely curious, full of questions and inquiries. Levi's inner Alpha reared forward, slamming into the cages of his conscience, so violent he fought breaking the petite bars and snatch up 'Armin' and Eren and flying away. His heart leaped as it did when Eren came stumbling into this prison. He was jittery.

Restless, Levi got up on his four legs. The chains clanged loudly at his movements, most likely alerting the guards. To make matters worse, he spread his wings as far as they'd go in the cramped cell. Levi heard the heartbeats of the guards that were stationed throughout his hallway, they quickened much to Levi's pleasure. The Blumenfest was coming fast and his wings hadn't taken flight in over two years. He paced back and forth.

Perhaps it was the fact he couldn't properly court his  _mates._ It would be easier to take on his second form but he wanted both to trust him in this one first. And it definitely wasn't a problem to break out of this hellhole and it was easier to take Eren and Armin far away. So far away they'd forget the entire kingdom. Atlas, Levi couldn't. 

He'd promised Eren to help complete his ambition. Even if the brat didn't know how to run a kingdom and didn't have enough experience, Levi couldn't help but be thrown in the raging ocean within Eren's eyes. So much power and passion, they enthralled Levi. Different from the overpowering and disturbed curiosity of Armin's. 

How much he wanted to withdraw them from any eyes except his own. Levi laid down in the corner furthest from light, his head touching the cold ground and ear drooping. He exhaled, filling the cell with sulfur.

'Eren should be back soon.' He looked outside the small opening, the sky signaling the end of another day -without Eren. He curled in upon himself and closed his eyes and rested. He thought about how it would it be to have not one but two bodies curled underneath him, safely. 

Eren 

Eren woke slowly from a deep sleep. Armin's face was so close, his shallow breath brush across his face. He was slightly closer than last night, close enough to be accused of wanting to be  _withi_ _n_ Eren.  He gently pried himself from Armin's grasp. Armin didn't move. Until Eren untangled their limbs, Armin's arms reached up and pulled Eren back into his embrace as quick as lightning. Eren gasped, scandalized, as his face met Armin's pale neck and Armin's arms tightened around his waist.

"Stay."

"Armin?" 

Eren received a snore as his answer. Instinctively, he relaxed into the unyielding embrace. Unexpectedly the very sensitive part of Eren's neck met Armin's and Eren couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell into darkness once again.

The second time Eren woke, Armin was squirming underneath him. The sun had broken above ground, though only a few inches, sent light into the window causing Eren to squint. Armin squirmed more, making noises of displeasure. Without a thought, Eren turned and bit down on Armin's neck. Armin slumped. 

'What the hell am I doing?"

Eren jumped back almost afraid. He looked down at Armin, who'd been suspiciously quiet entire time. Armin laid against the bed serenely, his eyes low-lidded, a blissful expression written across his face. 

"I'm sorry," Eren said in a rush.  Armin blinked slowly before sitting up. 

 "No," he slurred. "No.. no. I'm fine... I think. What was that?"

"I'm not sure." Eren got out of bed, leaving the warmth behind. Armin followed drowsily behind after a yawn. Eren turned to Armin, only stop. Despite his bird's nest of hair, Eren thought Armin was the most beautiful person he'd seen. The morning light highlighted perfect hair making it seem like spun gold. Though if Eren was honest, Armin best-suited winter.

"Yes?" Armin's question broke Eren's thoughts.

"We have to get dressed quickly. Time's running out and we have to pack up the amour." Eren shook his head.

"Are we going to leave it in his cell?" Armin cocked his head, blonde hair toppling over.

"No, but there is a storage room at the Kraken. I'll get the key so only I will have access to it," Eren explained while searching through his drawer. Armin nodded understanding.

"I'll go and load up the wagon while you wash, feel free to anything. When you're finished, we'll switch." 

Armin saluted mockingly, adding a "Yes, sir." 

Eren rolled his eyes.


	9. Author note

Sorry, I posted a chapter yesterday and I really thought it was the good but alas I'm a whole clown. I realized while reading through my previous chapters...I have downgraded. And I believe its because I've been reading Wattpad lately I've copied the same mentality. Which is not good....So I'm going to delete the app and focus on archives of our own fanfics. I'm gonna go over the chapter and add more descriptions and I'm gonna go back and make my ideas more clear. Most of this will be done by the end of the month (Hopefully) and I will update with 3 chapters *inserts smiley face* so go back and read other fanfics and build your anticipation......because this gon be good *mama ode from Princess and the Frog voice*


End file.
